Those Three Years
by koolkat01
Summary: My version of how Vegeta & Bulma got together during those three years. Follows closely to the series but with some minor differences.
1. Prologue

**Those Three Years**

**Chapter One**

It had already been six months and the Prince of all Saiyans was staying at Capsule Corp. Now, he would never admit it but he didn't mind living there. He was fed, looked after…not that he needed it. But they treated him like another one of their own…like a friend even. He tried shrugging it off though. It would have been weak of him to return the favour. He couldn't turn soft now like Goku had done. But then again, he was still one of the strongest people in the entire universe and he was a Saiyan. No, Vegeta couldn't do that. He couldn't change who he was for anyone and he wouldn't start either.

Speaking of Goku, he still hadn't returned. When they had wished for him to come back to Earth with the Dragon Balls, the Eternal Dragon, Porunga had said he refused and would come back on his own. Vegeta couldn't believe what he had heard. The others couldn't either. They didn't understand why he would want to prolong his time in space and return in his own time but Vegeta did. He knew that Goku would be off somewhere training to be stronger than what he already was and this frustrated Vegeta to no end. There was nothing much for it, he had to go and find Goku himself. He had nothing to lose and there was no way he would let him become even stronger. He was a Super Saiyan now, something Vegeta had dreamed of becoming for years. But, his enemy, the third class Saiyan achieved it before he had and it ripped him apart inside.

That was it. It was all he needed to take one of Capsule Corps ships and fly off into space. He wasn't going to wait around. He wanted to find Goku as soon as possible. In the meantime, he would get in some training.

Bulma waited for Vegeta to return. Yes, he was a murderous Saiyan who had killed her boyfriend when he first arrived on Earth but she was beginning to feel for him. She always thought of Vegeta as lonely because he didn't have any friends. No one would even try either because he wasn't to be trusted. Bulma knew that, but she couldn't help but try and open up to Vegeta in a way that no one else would. She knew what it was like to be lonely and it wasn't a good feeling. The only difference was she had friends all her life but still she felt that way. Whereas Vegeta had never even had one friend.

It was now nearing the end of the year and Vegeta still hadn't returned. Bulma was starting to get worried. Yamcha, Krillen and Oolong were having lunch at Capsule Corp and were chatting about different things. Bulma wasn't listening, as she was still thinking about Vegeta. Praying that he would he safe.

The conversation now turned to the subject of "Vegeta". Bulma decided she would tell them about a dream she had last night.

"I had a weird dream last night that Vegeta came back!" she explained happily.

Yamcha did not look happy about this at all. She had been his girlfriend for years and now she was having dreams about another man? Especially that monkey…Vegeta?!

"Vegeta?! You dreamt about him?!" he yelled in reply.

What? Was Yamcha jealous? 

"It was only a dream, Yamcha. Besides, he was pretty nice to me in the dream," she tried to explain, a smile placed proudly on her lips. "And, he was a good kisser to boot!"

"What?! You kissed him?!" Yamcha was now getting fired up. Bulma was his and only his! He hoped Vegeta would never return!

"Oh, you poor sap. Your jealous!" smirked Oolong, waving in his direction.

'Right…" Yamcha sighed as he flopped back down into his chair.

At that moment, Bulma's mother made her way out with some tea. "Speaking of Vegeta, your Dad said he would be running out of fuel soon!" she said giddily.

_Huh? Vegeta's running out of fuel!_ Bulma panicked.

Yamcha noticed the look of concern on her face.

Vegeta was furious! He still hadn't found Goku. He still hadn't become a Super Saiyan! The last few months he had been to planet to planet searching for his enemy but to no avail. Where was he? A loud warning sound erupted the ship at that moment. Vegeta walked over to the panel to see what the problem was.

WARNING!! WARNING!! FUEL IS RUNNING LOW!! ALL POWER WILL BE SHUT OFF!!

_Just great! _Vegeta thought to himself. He quickly set the coordinates back to Earth. Where else was he to go?

The power finally shut off and his ship was now plummeting into the atmosphere of the green and blue planet.


	2. Vegeta Returns

Chapter Two 

BANG!! The ship crashed just outside Capsule Corp. The ground started to shake and Bulma ran out to see what the noise was. Yamcha who also went to investigate followed her. Mrs. Briefs was watering the plants outside and when she saw the ship crash she started shaking and the water that was in the can started to pour out. They noticed the ship and waited.

The door lowered and Vegeta silently made his way out. Yamcha instantly got on the defensive by getting into a fighting stance, obviously ready for anything.

"Vegeta! What do you want?" he asked.

He wasn't happy at all that Vegeta had returned. However, someone was. Even though she didn't show it, she was glad he had come back and alive for that matter.

Vegeta looks down at the earthlings in front of him.

"I was hoping that Kakarot might have finally returned." He replied.

Bulma knew that was only half true but she didn't say anything.

"No way! You mean you never found him in space?" Yamcha asked surprised.

"Don't remind me! I'm angry enough to hurt someone!" he said and he floated down in front of Yamcha. "And, pounding you might just be the therapy I need!"

Yamcha didn't like the sound of that. He knew he would have been a goner if it weren't for Bulma's next move.

"Eww, what's that awful smell?" she asks walking in front of both Vegeta and Yamcha. "Oh, its you!" She puts her index finger onto his armour and he flinched a little. Not expecting her to touch him at all. "When's the last time you bathed there, bud?"

Vegeta was shaking a bit under her touch. No human would have dared touch him like that, especially some weak earth woman. But, she was different. She didn't seem to fear him as the others did. It was an all-new feeling to him.

"You need a bath!" she states and points her finger towards the house. "Please, this way."

He watches as she walks over to the entrance. She turns around to notice him still standing there just watching her.

"What? Do you want me to roll out the red carpet?" she asks angrily while narrowing her eyes.

Vegeta was shocked and it showed. His mouth gaped open a bit before growling at her and decided to follow, his hands on his hips. Yamcha watched as Vegeta followed her. Not believing what had just unfolded before him.

Vegeta seemed embarrassed as he followed Bulma into the bathroom. She put his spandex and gloves into the wash and covered her nose. Leaving his armour and shoes on a table beside the washer. She then puts out some clothes on a stool for him to wear.

"I've lent you some fresh clothes!" she says as she looks towards the shower that was fogged up from the hot water. She sighs, if only she could see through… _What? Did I just think that?_ _What on earth would Yamcha think?_

Vegeta knew she was still there and he felt uneasy. Not that she was trying to stare at him through the glass but just her being there. Normally he wouldn't have cared and would have just blasted her right now, but he couldn't.

"You can leave now!" he yells at her.

"Why yes master!" she yells while scowling at him. _Honestly, I don't know what I ever saw in him! Thinking he could change and just be one of the Z fighters. Be on our side…_She made her way out onto the balcony where Yamcha and Krillin were. Oolong was there too just drinking a soda.

Vegeta was still showering. The hot water running down his body. He let the water hit his face as he looked up into it. He could feel it on his scars that he had received in battle and it felt soothing. His hand made his way to the circular scar in the middle of his chest. He moved his fingers along it as he remembered how he had received it.

FLASHBACK 

Vegeta had done everything he could against Frieza but still it wasn't enough. He had believed he had become a Super Saiyan after Dende had healed him and even though he really wasn't, he had let it go to his head. But, who was he to know that he wasn't really a Super Saiyan? He had never actually seen one before, so he only assumed. However, when Frieza had finally defeated him and got him down…only then did he realise the truth. That he wasn't a Super Saiyan and he was about to die before he had achieved the goal. He knew it was the end for him. He had nothing left to give. Frieza was about to put him out of his misery when…Goku appeared. Shocking Frieza and his friends. But, Vegeta couldn't have been happier to see him. He didn't have much time left before he would die but he knew that Goku would be the one to avenge his race. Do what he couldn't and finally take Frieza down once and for all. But, Goku didn't seem intent on killing Frieza and he noticed this. He was worried that Goku might even let him go. That couldn't happen so he let Goku in on what actually happened to the Saiyan race. What happened to his father and Goku's. He even let out that the reason he was evil and murderous was because Frieza made him that way. He knew it was weak but it was all he could say and do before going to Other World. He wanted Goku to promise that he would take out Frieza for the whole Saiyan race, for him and for everyone in the universe. That none of them would be safe if he let Frieza go. Then turning to Frieza, he told him that Goku would be the one to defeat him and that it would have been a good show to stay and watch. He even admitted that Goku was a Super Saiyan and then…Frieza gave him one final blast to the chest and Vegeta fell back to the ground. He grabs some dirt in his hand, obviously not wanting to give up. Goku noticed now he was crying to him, trying to reach up to him. But, it was too late. Vegeta lay down to his final resting place.

END FLASHBACK 

Vegeta shut off the water and got out of the shower. He looked around for anything to dry himself with but there was nothing.

"Hello…?"

Bulma heard from the bathroom and so did the others.

"Servant woman, bring me a drying cloth at once!" he yelled so that everyone could hear.

Bulma glared back at the door getting angrier by the second.

"Woman! Can you hear me?!" he yelled even louder.

Bulma turned around. "I hear you, but my name is Bulma! And, I'm not your servant so say please!" she smiled and stuck her nose in the air waiting for the response.

They heard Vegeta growl through the door. "Forget about the stupid drying cloth then!"

"Suit yourself! Drip dry you jerk!" she yelled back at him.

"What in the- …is this some kind of joke?!" he asked.

"Is what a joke?"

Vegeta looked down at the clothes in his hands. "These garments that you left…are…they for a man or a woman? They're pink!"

A smirk crept onto Bulma's face. "Come on! It's the style here!"

Vegeta looked up weirdly after her answer. "Men in pink? How bizarre!" he said to himself.

Bulma looked back at her friends and winked. They began to laugh at the situation. "This is ridiculous!" she heard from behind. She saw Vegeta emerge from the bathroom in the clothes she had set out.

"I'm a warrior," he explained still looking at the clothes he was now wearing, "Not a variety of a flower!"

"Well, you smell good" Bulma laughed along with the others.

They were laughing at him! How dare they? He was the Prince of all Saiyans, no one laughed at him!

"Stop that! Stop that or I'll blast you all!" he growled, his hand turning into a fist.

They stopped knowing he wouldn't back down from that threat. Bulma turned to him.

"If you're waiting for Goku, just stay here. I've known Goku since he was five years old. Trust me, he'll come." She tried to calm him down. _I just know he will…_

_Where had that come from? _He had heard her thought. No! This wasn't happening to him! Not now, not with some earth woman. He refused to believe it.


	3. Fear And Feelings

Chapter Three 

The next day Bulma decided to have a barbeque. But, there was a presence. A feeling, a ki force that all the warriors could sense. Especially, the Saiyan Prince. He had felt that all his life and even in his childhood, he would know that ki force anywhere.

"Frieza's still alive and he's coming!" he growls as he stands and pounds his fist on the table causing his orange juice to fall to the floor.

Yamcha glared over at him like he was crazy. "What? How do you know?"

Vegeta glares back at him and scowls. "I know because I make it my business to know! Unlike you…"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Yamcha stands up abruptly, his chair falling behind him.

Vegeta was ready for a fight until Bulma butted in. "Hey, Vegeta? Do you want a little more barbeque sauce on your sperrets?"

He looked back at her through the corner of his eye. A weird look on his face. _Why won't she just leave me alone? _"Yeah sure…why not?"

Yamcha still couldn't believe it. Why was Vegeta acting so…different towards Bulma? It wasn't as if he…_was that it?_ Did he like her? _No! This was Vegeta. He doesn't have feelings._ Maybe, he liked Bulma for other purposes though. He had already said she was his servant. _Could that mean…pleasure slave?_ He knew the Saiyans had many weird customs. Was that one of them? It could be possible. He would have to watch that Saiyan. But, what could he do if Vegeta did force himself on Bulma? He wasn't strong enough to take on Vegeta and he knew it. Why did he have to be so weak? He was never any help to Goku or Piccolo who seemed to be the only ones who could make a difference and even, Vegeta. Was it because they weren't humans? _That must be it. _He thought to himself.

Later that day Vegeta was standing by himself on the balcony to his room. Frieza was fast approaching, he could feel it. But, he couldn't hide from the fact that he was scared. All his life he had lived in fear of the tyrant, even now knowing full well he didn't stand a chance. _Why is Frieza even alive? Didn't Kakarot kill him?_ What he didn't know was that Namek actually exploded and Goku needed to find a route home. Even if it meant keeping Frieza alive.

"Vegeta?"

He heard someone say his name and he quickly got rid of his thoughts. He knew who it was, but why? Why was she even here?

"What do you want, woman?" he asked, not looking at her.

"I came to see you." She had no idea what he would say to that.

"Why?" _Why won't she just leave me be? It's not like I care about her or anything, so why should she care about me?_

Bulma sighed. "I don't know…" she walks up beside him and looks up at the sky. It was nearing nighttime so the sky was getting darker. "Isn't it beautiful, Vegeta?"

Is what beautiful? 

"The sunset…isn't it," she continued.

Vegeta looked over to where the sun was setting. "I guess." He never used to care for such things, so why now? And, why was she still here? Questions kept racing through his mind. Earth was such a strange place and so were its inhabitants; he didn't quite understand it all.

"I know you're worried about Frieza," she started looking at him. "But, don't be. I know that if you really tried you could take him. No one is unbeatable, even Frieza."

Vegeta sighed. _If only…_

"I believe in you, Vegeta!" she whispers.

But Vegeta heard it clearly. For once in his life someone actually cared and it turned out to be an earthling.

"Look, I know the others don't think much of you. But, who cares what they think? You know you're strong and you'll only get stronger. I know you will. If you put your mind to it you'll be a Super Saiyan in no time!" she looks away. "I know you don't wanna hear that from me because I am just another weak earthling to you but…I meant it and I won't take it back. I don't see you as some murderer as the others do, especially Yamcha…"

_What is she trying to say? _He finally looks over to her. Her hair shining in the moonlight, those deep blue eyes that you could just drown in… She really was beautiful. He had never seen such a beauty before in all his life. Even on Namek he had said she was gorgeous. You couldn't deny that. And, when she mentioned that weakling he couldn't help but wonder why she was even with him.

"Do you love him?" he asks.

She looks back up at him and looks into his eyes. She sighs.

"I thought I did. Things just seem different now. To be honest, I think he just wants to be with me because…I'm rich. That way he can have anything he wants. But, just lately I've smelt other women on him. I don't wanna say anything because I know he'll get mad and what if he really hasn't? I could just be being paranoid."

So, the weakling was cheating on her? She deserved better than that and he knew it. No mate deserved that kind of treatment. But, of course she wasn't Yamcha's mate. Earth's customs were different to his own. Even so, it was a disgrace to the woman. If he were with her… _No! Not again! Where were these stupid emotions coming from?_

"Have you ever found love?" she asked.

Vegeta sighs. "No, and I don't plan to either. Love is a weak emotion! Only for the weak…"

"I don't think being in love is so bad. Knowing that you've found your soul mate for life…" she looks up into the night sky. The stars were now glowing, how she loved the night sky.

Vegeta felt a sting pull at his heart from her last words. Why was he even having this conversation with her?

"Vegeta…?"

Vegeta narrows his eyes and looks over to her. "That's Prince Vegeta to you!" he yells and then flies off. Not wanting to continue their little…chat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you're enjoying the story. There will be alot of Vegeta and Bulma interaction. Next chapter coming soon. I know it's real close to the series dialogue but thats gonna change in the upcoming chapters.


	4. Mysterious Youth Revelations

Chapter Four 

It was the day of Frieza's arrival and everyone was getting ready for it. Gohan put on the Saiyan armour Vegeta had given him whilst on Namek. Piccolo got in a little training. Krillin was actually very nervous, as he didn't want to die again. Tien and Chaoutzu were also getting in a bit of training in the snowy mountains.

Meanwhile at Capsule Corp, Yamcha was doing some stretches out in the yard. Bulma came out to watch stating that she was also going to go.

"But, Bulma, Frieza will tear you limb from limb!" Yamcha screamed. He didn't want any harm to come to his girlfriend.

"I don't care. I'm coming whether you like it or not!" she crossed her arms over her chest.

Suddenly, they noticed Vegeta take off into the sky. Bulma hurries over to Yamcha and he picks her up.

"I'd still like it if you stayed here." He said.

"Yamcha…I won't tell you again! Now, start flying and follow Vegeta!" she yelled. His ears were now ringing from her pierced scream.

They all landed to the spot where they had assumed Frieza would land and they realized after a little bickering how right they were. Frieza's ship had entered the Earth's atmosphere and was now hovering above them, making it's way to a strip of land not far off. Fear had struck them and they knew this was it. They couldn't turn back now.

Vegeta turns to the rest of the group. "Alright, now we all need to conceal our energy! We can't let Frieza know we're here!"

The others really didn't like listening to Vegeta but they knew he was right. So, they all lowered their energy levels and began walking towards the designated area. Yamcha stopped as he noticed Bulma follow them and turned back to her.

"Bulma, I really think you should stay here. You'll only get hurt." Yamcha knew she wasn't going to listen but he had to try.

Bulma placed her hands on her hips and narrows her eyes. "You know, I can very well take care of myself! Don't think you can ditch me because I'm a girl!"

Yamcha shook his head and took off after the others. He had given up. If she wanted to get herself killed, then so be it. There was nothing he could do now. Her mind was made up and no one could persuade her otherwise. Bulma turned to Puar who was floating in the air next to her. She didn't want to go any further. She knew the danger that lay ahead.

"Come on, Puar! Let's show those boys we're just as tough!" she laughed and grabbed the poor cat's tail, pulling her along.

Yamcha had just caught up with the others who had stopped for some reason. "Hey guys, what's up?" he asked.

Krillin raised an eyebrow. "You mean, you didn't feel that?"

"Feel what?" Yamcha asked.

"That power level! It's through the roof! More powerful than Frieza himself!" Gohan knew Frieza's power level very well whilst witnessing the battle on Namek. This was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

Vegeta scowled. _Who could it be? The brat is right, that isn't Frieza. _Suddenly, Bulma joined them. "Phew, made it!" she was out of breath.

_She's got courage… _Vegeta thought to himself. His mind turned back to the task at hand. Whatever that maybe. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to find out who the incredible power level belonged to. Growling, he runs ahead followed by the others.

"Hey, wait for me!" Bulma yelled after them.

They made it onto the top of a cliff, which overlooked where Frieza had landed. Looking down they noticed a teenage boy facing off against Frieza. In an instant, Frieza was cut into bits by the boy's sword. Vegeta couldn't believe it. This young boy had just defeated Frieza like he was nothing, something Vegeta had wanted to do ever since he knew that Frieza had killed his race and planet. He was the one who should have the glory. It was his job to avenge his race. As Vegeta was alone with his thoughts, the boy had just finished off King Cold, Frieza's father. Suddenly, the boy's hair turned a different colour from the golden it had previously been. Now it was lavender. Vegeta noticed this and knew something wasn't right. Was he a…Super Saiyan? The boy turned around and looked right at them, which caused the Z Fighters to quiver in fear.

The mysterious youth smiled in their direction. It was his first time seeing all of them since he was a baby, especially the man in the pink shirt.

"Hey, I'm going to meet Goku in a place not too far from here. Would you guys like to come?" he asked loudly so they could hear him.

"What?" they all said in unison. They weren't sure if he was good or evil.

"How does he know Goku?" Krillin asked.

They were silent and still, not daring to make a move. The boy could see this. "Goku's going to be arriving here in a couple of hours. Come on, I won't bite!"

"Well, I'm going! He knows my Dad!" Gohan took off after the youth. The others followed. Bulma, of course, had to be carried over but she was so excited she couldn't stop fidgeting.

They landed before the youth who seemed very calm. Vegeta was rigid, not sure whether to trust this boy. Then again, he didn't trust anyone. He seemed like a secret agent not letting on to anybody his true identity.

2 hours later Goku arrived just as the boy had said. But, before anyone could do or say anything the lavender haired boy took Goku aside to speak with him about a horrible menace that was going to plague the earth in thee years. Two killer androids with a desire to kill would wreak havoc for all humanity. Another truth was that both Vegeta and Bulma would get together and conceive a half saiyan-half human child that happened to be him – Trunks. This Goku couldn't believe but agreed he wouldn't say anything to endanger his new friend from the future.

During this revelation Trunks wanted to be sure he could trust Goku, so they both turned into Super Saiyan's and had a little bout. This angered Vegeta, as he was not yet a Super Saiyan. That was his destiny. He refused to believe that this brat was a Saiyan. Nothing could make him think otherwise.

Not long after Trunks left in a time machine and Piccolo who had heard everything told the others of their future. They would have to train and prepare themselves for the Androids so this time wouldn't end up like Trunks's reality. Vegeta didn't mind this one bit as it would give him enough time to achieve Super Saiyan status.

Goku told the others of how he escaped Namek. During this time Vegeta took off warning Goku that once the androids were destroyed he would come after him. Everyone went their separate ways. But, before Goku left he turned to Bulma.

"Hope you have a healthy baby!" he says taking off.

Bulma was shocked. She wasn't pregnant. Krillin turned to her. "Bulma, what did he mean? Are you going to have a baby?"

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know where he got that idea from!"

Yamcha seemed to be going crazy suggesting that maybe he and Bulma should try for one, as they weren't getting any younger. For some unknown reason, Bulma did not like this idea. Sure, she had always wanted a baby but it just didn't feel right with Yamcha as he was always cheating on her. She wasn't even sure if she truly loved him anymore.

As Yamcha took her home she began thinking about that boy from the future. He seemed so familiar to her in someway like she knew him already. She had already stated to Krillin that he looked a lot like Vegeta. Could they possibly be related? He was a Super Saiyan after all so he would have Saiyan blood. Maybe Vegeta was his father? This seemed very odd to Bulma as she could never see the proud Prince starting a family. Her thoughts wandered and she imagined what it would be like to get to know Vegeta – who he truly was on the inside. Yes, that was her task during these three years. She would find out who Vegeta really was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Had to put in as much as I could without actually rewriting all the dialogue. It had to be there. But now, we can finally see how Vegeta and Bulma come to be. Those infamous three years have just started! Thanks for the reviews even though it was only one but it means alot and keeps me going. Hehe, well enjoy... This chapter also shows that Vegeta is noticing Bulma alot more, in the series he always seems to be watching her in this episode and I always wonder - what is he thinking? So there ya go.


	5. Accusations and the Break Up

**Chapter Five**

It had been three days since Vegeta had ordered Dr. Briefs to make him a gravity simulator to train in. He knew Goku had trained in one traveling to Namek and he wanted three times as much gravity so he could become a lot stronger. In the meantime, Vegeta got in some normal training outside of Capsule Corporation. He was doing pushups with one hand using only one finger. Bulma watched him as she walked outside. His body was so perfect, masculine and very sexy. She bit her lip imaging what it would be like having him doing that to her…_No, I can't think like that! _But, it was hard not to. He was only wearing spandex shorts and shoes, nothing else. _Oh, that body…_

Vegeta could feel someone watching him. He knew it was the weakling earth woman. "What are you staring at?" he asked as he stood up. He turned around and narrowed his eyes. She had interrupted his training.

Bulma blushed, she didn't want to be caught staring at him, but here she was. "I wasn't staring! Why would I even want to waste my time – you're not worth it! Besides, I have a boyfriend…" she knew she was never going to be able to open up to Vegeta if he kept making her angry, no embarrassed.

Vegeta snorted. "Yeah, a weakling one at that."

He smirked as her anger rose but she didn't say anything. Instead she sighed and nodded. Vegeta didn't understand this.

Bulma noticed he was quiet and just staring at her. "What are you staring at?"

Vegeta blinked, had he been staring? He wasn't even thinking of her but now…he looked her up and down. Now he definitely was. But why? He couldn't understand it.

"Nothing but a hideous earth woman." He smirked and folded his arms in a classic Vegeta-like stance.

Bulma did the same. "For your information, I'm one of the most beautiful women on the planet."

"Yeah, and one of the most stupid." Vegeta snickered and walked away.

Bulma didn't care about that remark. She knew she was smart, a genius infact! She still had no idea how to get him to open up to her though, or if he ever would.

That night Bulma walked into the kitchen for dinner when she saw Vegeta sitting at the table waiting for his meal. She sat down across from him. She was going to try and start a conversation with the prince when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked wondering who would be calling her.

"Hey babe, how's it going?" Yamcha beamed on the other line.

"Oh Yamcha, it's you…" she wasn't really in the mood to speak with him right now.

At the sound of the weakling name, Vegeta narrowed his eyes and growled. How he hated that pathetic human.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out later tonight?" he asked hoping she would say yes.

Bulma sighed. "Sure, pick me up at nine okay?" She really didn't want to go out with him, not that she didn't like Yamcha anymore – she was just getting bored of the same routine. Vegeta growled and walked right past her, shoving his plates into the sink.

"Sure babe," he sounded happy with her answer. "See you then!"

Hanging up, Bulma sits back down at the table. She was looking at the food in front of her and started to play with it with her fork. Her plan to try and speak with the saiyan prince tonight was ruined because of her boyfriend. She realized that Vegeta must have already left to train and would be too busy to do anything else. So, she got herself ready for her date with Yamcha.

They had made their way to the finest nightclub in town. But, Bulma still wasn't happy. She put on a fake smile as Yamcha danced with her. An hour later Yamcha sat Bulma down at a lounge across from the dance floor and looked over to her.

"Bulma, is something wrong?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked. Maybe he was catching on.

"You just seem so…distant. That's all, it just feels like you don't wanna be here with me."

Bulma felt bad. Yamcha was a good guy, he really was. She didn't want to hurt him. "No, Yamcha, it isn't that. I'm glad you brought me here."

Yamcha nodded but soon narrowed his eyes. Bulma knew something was up but didn't know what. "Are you okay, Yamcha?"

Yamcha didn't know whether or not he should tell her his problem about the new guest living at Capsule Corporation with his girlfriend. Ever since Bulma had told him about the dream she had about Vegeta, he couldn't help but be suspicious. Did she like Vegeta? He wasn't jealous but the fact that Vegeta was a lot stronger than him made Yamcha feel angry and weak. If something were to happen between the two then he wouldn't be able to do anything to prevent it.

"Why did you let him stay with you?" he asked, his eyes firmly on Bulma's.

"Who…Vegeta??"

"Yes, Vegeta! Why? You get annoyed when I ask to stay for like a month or so and…" he trailed on.

Yamcha was jealous. Bulma could tell.

"Who knows…maybe you two are already doing it!"

Now he was going to far and it was making Bulma furious. No one accused her of infidelity and got away with it!

"How dare you think that I would do such a thing?! I should be the one asking you that! And, for your information Vegeta had nowhere else to go! You on the other hand have your own apartment. Just because we are living together does not mean anything is going on! I can't believe you sometimes…" her eyes narrowed, she was at boiling point.

"Well, how do I know you're not lying? I know you like Vegeta; you can't hide that from me! It's very clear that you do." He wasn't going to back down. He knew something wasn't right.

"Fine! You want to accuse me of sleeping with Vegeta? Go ahead! But, just so you no I haven't. But, you are right about one thing…I do like him. Now, if we want our relationship to work then we need to be honest with each other. I know you've been with other women…" Bulma didn't care; she wanted to get this out in the open right now. If he wanted to be a jerk, then so be it.

"Now, don't try and turn this around. I have not cheated on you which is more I can say for you!" he was beyond angry.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, shocked.

"You said so yourself, you like Vegeta. So, then you can't tell me that nothing has happened between you two…or maybe you want something to happen. Is that it?"

Bulma glared daggers at Yamcha. "No!"

"Liar. You see, even when I rang you and asked you out tonight it didn't seem like you were all too thrilled to come. You didn't even sound happy that I rang you… Now, tell me…"

"Yamcha, I don't have to take this. You can't go accusing me of something I didn't do. Get over it, nothing happened! Gosh, it's almost as if you wish something had happened so you wouldn't be wrong! You know what? I'm over you, this relationship…everything!" She gets to her feet.

Yamcha was about to say something when Bulma cut in. "Yes, I like Vegeta but I would never do anything because I had you. I would never have cheated on you, Yamcha. I'm not that kind of person. If you can't trust me then this relationship will never work. I thought you had been sleeping with other women but I always pushed that aside because I didn't want to believe it. If you had, then you would have told me in your own time. I trusted you and in return I got nothing." She grabbed her bag and was about to walk away when Yamcha grabbed her arm. "Let go of me, Yamcha. I'm going home."

"Look, can't we work this out? I'm sorry I doubted you… please can we just…" Yamcha pleaded.

"No, it's over." Bulma replied calmly. He let go of her arm and she walked out of the building. Once outside, Bulma realized she had no ride home. Sighing, she gets out her cell and calls for a taxi to take her home.

She didn't get home till late and walked up the driveway. As she walked inside she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. It was dark and she couldn't see where she was going. She bumped into someone as she was heading for the stairs. A firm hand grasped her wrist so she wouldn't fall back. She knew it was Vegeta and even though it was so dark he could see the tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter with you, woman?" he sounded almost concerned. He had never seen her cry before.

"Nothing…" she said and she tried to wipe away her tears. She noticed Vegeta still had hold of her wrist. "Let me go, Vegeta…"

Vegeta let her go almost instantly and grunted. She ran right past him and up the stairs to her room where she dropped herself onto her bed and cried into her pillow. As Vegeta was heading upstairs to go to his room he could hear her faint cries from outside her door. For a moment he wanted to go in there and comfort her but he would never allow himself to do it. He was the Saiyan prince and he wasn't one to show such weak emotions. He shook his head and walked to his room to get a good night rest as tomorrow he would begin training in his new gravity chamber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Would have updated sooner but the site was playing up – not letting me load anything. Thanks for the reviews and I hope they keep on coming, they are very encouraging. I have this story all planned out, not everything will follow the series but that's because I wanted to try something different. Don't worry, I have heaps of ideas that I have yet to actually write out and I'm sure you will all like it. I know it was kind of fast to break Bulma and Yamcha up but who knows…they might get back together for a while. Stay tuned.


	6. Dominance

**Chapter Six**

Bulma awoke the next morning with a splitting headache. She could remember the events of last night very well and it saddened her. She had been with the desert bandit for years and they had been fine. As soon as Vegeta moved in, things just didn't seem the same anymore. Her feelings for Yamcha had diminished and she was no longer seeing their relationship going anywhere. She sighed, knowing things would be different now. She still wanted to be friends with Yamcha but it wouldn't be the same. She realized then that she still had feelings for him and a certain saiyan prince. Liking two men at the same time wasn't easy for her or anyone in fact. What was she to do? She didn't want to be alone but she didn't honestly see herself getting with Vegeta. She was at a loss. Her thoughts left her as she heard a knock at her door. It was her mother.

"Bulma honey, I've made you breakfast. Hurry up and come down or it will get cold."

Bulma smiled. She was very hungry; she had eaten very little the night before. "Sure Mom! I'll be right down!"

She decided she would take a shower after breakfast and she hated eating food cold. As she walked past her mirror she stopped and gazed at her reflection. Her hair was a mess and her face was red. Probably from all the crying, she thought. When she walked into the kitchen she noticed that Vegeta wasn't there. Instead she saw her father sitting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper. He lowered it as she walked in and gave her a warm smile.

"Good morning, Bulma. Say, is everything all right?" he asked as he noticed her appearance. She didn't look so happy.

Bulma sat down and smiled back weakly. "Yamcha and I broke up…"

She started to eat the bacon and eggs laid out in front of her.

"I'm sorry, dear. I hope you will be okay. I hate seeing my little girl distressed." Dr. Briefs really was such a caring father. "I never got to tell you, I finished the gravity room last night. Vegeta seemed so determined to test it that he woke up at dawn. He even missed out on breakfast."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "That doesn't surprise me."

After her meal she helped her mother with the dishes. She turns to her. "Mom, did you ever like two guys at once?"

Her mother looked at her with a huge smile on her face. "Oh my, I did! I was just your age too…" she seemed to drag on and on. Bulma decided that she wasn't the best person to speak to.

Vegeta was pushing his body to the limits in the gravity simulator. He knew within himself that it wouldn't be long until he was a Super Saiyan if he kept his training up. That was the most important thing to him right now. After throwing one last punch into thin air his stomach started to growl. He needed to eat or else it would slow down his training so he shut of the gravity at the control panel. Wrapping a towel around his neck he walks outside.

There was a knock at the front door and as Bulma opened it she came face to face with her ex-lover. "Yamcha, I wasn't…expecting you."

Yamcha seemed agitated; she noticed he was hiding something behind his back. But she decided to hear what he had to say before she said anything.

"Hi Bulma, can we uh…talk?" he pulls the bouquet of flowers from behind his back and hands them to her. "I brought you some flowers!"

"Gee, thanks…" Flowers were not her thing but she accepted them anyway. "Come on in."

He followed her into the house and into the living room. Vegeta was in the kitchen the whole time stuffing down his food when he noticed the weakling enter the house. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened last night to make Bulma cry. But he knew it had something to do with Yamcha. He was about to go back to his training as he had finished eating but was distracted when he heard yelling from the other room. His curiosity got the best of him, he could hear everything clearly. His ears were now perked as he listened into their argument.

"I told you last night you had no right to do that! Now, you think I'm just going to take you back like nothing even happened?!" Bulma had her arms crossed over her chest. _He has some nerve…_she thought to herself.

"Come on, Bulma. We've had fights before and we always get back together. That's how it always is. So…" Yamcha seemed desperate and Bulma knew why. Without her he would have nothing. No money to do as he pleased and she knew that was the only reason he wanted her back. "I love you…"

Bulma shook her head. "You don't love me! You only use me! Well, not anymore Yamcha. You can kiss it all goodbye."

"I don't see why you just can't get over it, Bulma. I was only voicing my concerns and you even admitted you liked Vegeta…so don't tell me I was wrong to think so. I knew something would happen. I just wanted to be sure…" Yamcha looked straight at Bulma who didn't know what to say at this point.

Vegeta who was listening into the conversation was shocked. His mouth gaped open when he heard Yamcha say – _You even admitted you liked Vegeta. _So, that's why they were arguing? Over him? He attention turned back to the conversation as he heard Bulma speak.

"Yamcha, just go… I don't want to talk about this right now." Her headache was getting worse.

"No, I'm not leaving until you tell me you love me!" Yamcha seemed angry at this point as his eyes just glared at hers.

"What?" Bulma couldn't believe what he was saying.

Yamcha walked towards her and grabs her wrist. He pulls her to him forcefully. "Tell me you don't like him. Get back with me and let's put this all behind us. Forget him, he'll never love you."

"I will never get back with you. Leave me alone!" She was trying to resist his attempts to draw her closer to him. Her wrist hurt and his grip was only getting tighter.

"Not until you say it." He kept on going when she just ignored him. "Are you stupid? Are you crazy? How can you like that monkey? He's a cold-hearted killer who doesn't deserve a beautiful woman like you!" He wanted her to see sense.

Vegeta only scowled. _How dare he!_

"Oh, and you do?" Bulma asked looking up at him. She wasn't going to back down from Yamcha. No one deserved to treat her like this. Bulma had never seen this side of Yamcha before and she didn't like it.

"Well, more than he does! Don't let him touch you…don't let that…thing come onto you!" Yamcha lowered his face to Bulma's.

"Yamcha, I am a grown woman. You can't tell me what to do!" she said, hoping he would back off.

Yamcha growled and pulled her wrist down which made her fall to her knees. "I can when I have the power of you." He grinned as she looked up at him. "If you won't see any sense then I am taking charge from here." She looked scared almost. "There is no way I am letting that ape anywhere near you."

Bulma had no idea what he meant by that. Right now, she was scared for her life. He still hadn't let go of her wrist and she knew there would be a bruise there in the morning. "What are you…?"

"From now on you do as I say!" he liked the feeling of being dominant over her. "You will treat me with respect."

Even though Yamcha was over powering, she didn't care. She was Bulma Briefs; no one treats her like this. "You do not own me, Yamcha. Maybe it's better I'm falling for someone else. Vegeta would never treat me like a dog!"

There she goes again! "Vegeta doesn't even have a heart!"

Bulma looked to the side and closed her eyes. "Neither do you apparently…" she whispers but he heard it clearly. "Vegeta…"

Yamcha growls and picks her up off the floor roughly. "Don't mention that name again!" his face was so close to hers now.

"Let me go!" she screams. But Yamcha wouldn't so she screamed for the one man who could help her now. She wasn't sure if he really would or if he even cared but it wouldn't hurt to try and besides she couldn't let Yamcha treat her like this. "Vegeta! Vegeta help!"

Yamcha covered her mouth with one hand. She bit him hard so he brought down his fist to show her her place. But, someone caught his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Bulma looks up to see who it was. "Vegeta…"

Vegeta sends Yamcha flying with one punch causing Yamcha to crash through the window. Yamcha picks himself up and looks at the couple through the shattered window.

"This isn't over. I'll be back!" He then flies off leaving the two alone.

Vegeta turns to Bulma who is holding her wrist in pain. Vegeta takes it into his hand to see that it was indeed bruised. Bulma's eyes were cast down and she slowly looks up to Vegeta.

"Vegeta…I…thank you."

He only grunted. Silence filled the room and it looked like the two were about to kiss, as they were so close when her parents came into the room.

"Oh my…" Bulma's mother gasped as she clasped her hands together.

"What happened here?" Dr. Brief asked looking at Bulma and Vegeta.

Bulma blushed and Vegeta looked embarrassed but he shrugged it off. He walked out of the room and went back to his training. But, it was hard, as he couldn't get the blue haired woman out of his head. The fact that she now liked him made him feel uneasy. He knew he couldn't give her anything she wanted and he wasn't to keen on mating with a human either. No, she would only become a distraction. He couldn't let anything get in the way of his destiny.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll make the next chapter longer, I promise. Once again, thanks for the reviews and I hope you're enjoying the story. If you're wondering – I really don't like Yamcha but he's a big part to the story. I'll update very soon.


	7. Changes

**Chapter Seven**

A/N: I realized I haven't put a disclaimer on any of the previous chapters and I'm not sure how to go back and do that so I'll just start here and continue on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. Although…I wish I owned Vegeta. Hehe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been six months since Vegeta had started living at Capsule Corp. and he didn't mind living there at all. Once again he was grateful but he would never show it. He had been training a lot recently and was trying to do the impossible…so the others thought. His mind was fully set upon becoming a Super Saiyan before those Androids showed up. However, he was kind of disappointed in himself that he hadn't yet achieved that goal yet. So, he locked himself inside his chamber day in and day out – not leaving until he was about to collapse from exhaustion. But, even then sometimes he continued… He was so determined to reach the legendary and it was killing him. He wasn't taking care of himself properly, he hardly got any rest and he missed most of his meals. And yet, that didn't stop him and it made the others worried.

Meanwhile, during those six months Bulma and Yamcha had sorted things out. He apologized for hurting her and overtime they gradually got back together. There was one problem though, she still liked Vegeta. But, she decided to keep it from Yamcha this time. It wouldn't hurt. She would give him no reason to think otherwise and therefore they wouldn't go back to where they started.

Vegeta on the other hand knew she still liked him or at least had a feeling. Ever since that day he had found out about her true feelings for him things had certainly been different…

FLASHBACK 1

Three days had passed since Yamcha had been to the house and threatened Bulma. It had given her enough time to think about things. Ever since she had known Yamcha, he had never turned on her like that and it scared her. He wasn't the bad guy; he was only worried about her making the wrong choices. He didn't want her leaving him for Vegeta. He couldn't live with that. Bulma could understand this but she couldn't help wonder about Vegeta. He had saved her, which said, a lot to her. Maybe he wasn't so cold-hearted. Maybe he had another side to him. This made Bulma even more determined to find out. Her feelings for him had gone up a notch and she wasn't sure if it was only a crush. But, she knew the feelings were real and there.

That morning as the Briefs family was waiting for breakfast, Vegeta walked in. He had been trying to get the woman out of his head but nothing was helping. So, he had decided to let things play out. Not that he welcomed them but he thought it would amusing for a while. He sat down at the table that was now filled with plates of food.

While Bulma tried listening to her father talk about some new inventions her mind wandered over to Vegeta who was stuffing down his food. He glanced back at her then back down to his food. Bulma smirked a bit and nudged his shin with her leg. Vegeta looked up suddenly and Bulma looked away like she didn't do anything. She was trying to hide her face, which was now blushing. Vegeta went back to his food. He then felt her against his thigh and grabbed her leg. Bulma didn't expect that. Vegeta only smirked and let her go. She already had to explain to her parents why she made a squeal as if something scared her.

END OF FLASHBACK 1

-------------------------------------

FLASHBACK 2

Her parents decide to go to bed early while Bulma makes her way up to her room. She sat down on her bed and began to read a book.

Vegeta on the other hand couldn't get back to training. Something was distracting him and he knew what it was – Bulma. Knowing that she liked him enough to dump that weakling for him was enough to make any man think. He had no idea what to do next though. He had never dealt with this stuff before, as he didn't believe in it until now.

He made his way upstairs and noticed that Bulma light was on. Her door was also halfway open. He could see her through the space. She looked so beautiful. Just then he paused when he heard her speak his name.

"Vegeta…is that you?"

He sighs and walks up to her door. Crossing his arms, he leans against the doorframe.

"I thought you would still be training." Her eyes looked down to the book she was pretending to read at this point.

"I was distracted." Vegeta eyed her. He had no idea why but he didn't want to walk away just yet.

"I see…" she looked back up at Vegeta who was still there, watching her. She didn't know why he was even there. Maybe he wanted something…to talk maybe. "You want to sit down?" She motioned for him to sit on her bed.

At first he was taken aback by the gesture. It surprised him, as he didn't know what he wanted to do. He found himself walking towards the bed never taking his eyes of Bulma. He sat down awkwardly; he felt so out of place. The only times he would enter her room at all was when he wanted her to fix the chamber that he had broken or to make him a meal. Bulma could see he was uneasy so she placed her book on top of the draws next to her bed. She looks over to him and with a look of concern on her face she asks, "Are you okay, Vegeta?"

"I'm fine." He nodded. "Are you…?" He couldn't finish but he motioned to her bruised wrist. Bulma held it up in front of her, looking at it.

"Yeah, it's fine and I'm okay." She lowers her hand back down on the bed and looks back at Vegeta. "I wasn't really expecting Yamcha to turn like that though…"

"Why did he?" he didn't want to make it clear to her that he had heard everything and knew her secret.

Bulma shook her head slowly and looked to the sighed, sighing. "He doesn't trust me." She really couldn't tell him why Yamcha didn't have faith in her, but she wanted to so badly. Vegeta only nodded. Bulma's gaze returned to Vegeta. He was very silent and Bulma was getting worried. "Why did you save me, Vegeta?"

He had been asking this question himself for the past couple of days and couldn't come up with an answer. Suddenly, something hit him. "You don't…you didn't deserve that kind of treatment from the weakling." Normally, he wouldn't have let it out but she deserved an answer.

"Yeah, like I don't deserve getting yelled at for your damn gravity room breaking or that I wasn't here to make your meals in time?" scoffed Bulma.

Vegeta glared at her. "That's different and you know it. At least, I didn't try to harm you. Besides…" he smirks at her. "You should be honored to be serving the Prince of all Saiyans."

Bulma narrowed her eyes. She crosses her arms over her chest and looks to the side, angrily. Vegeta could tell she was getting angry. "Get out…"

Vegeta was still. Truth was, he really didn't want to leave. He was enjoying her company having been alone for years.

"Now!" Bulma yells towards him. He was just as stuck up as she thought. There was no getting through to him. He would never change. She was just a slave to him. She is now looking at him with piercing eyes. Vegeta sighs and leaves the room.

END OF FLASHBACK 2

-----------------------------------

Things had definitely changed. Vegeta had been too busy training to notice that the woman and Yamcha were back together.

Yamcha still didn't trust Vegeta. He was training not too far from the Gravity Room he heard humming everyday. He couldn't care if Vegeta died in there. He had always been curious to see Vegeta train though. So, the other day he had peeked in through one of the many windows. Vegeta was really going at it. He was giving it his all. He seemed so determined to live. Yamcha knew he would have to take his training up a notch if he were to survive this upcoming battle. He believed he was just as strong as Vegeta and could prove himself to Bulma that they didn't need him. But, as he entered the gravity simulator one night and raised the gravity levels he found himself close to dead. He couldn't handle that and it had really put him down. If he hadn't turned the machine off he would have surely been toast.

He decided to take a break, to be quite honest – he really didn't want anything to do with this battle. He wanted to live. Yamcha had decided not too long ago that after the battle, if they had won he would give up fighting for good.

He had made his way inside when the ground started to shake. There was a huge eruption and he found himself following Bulma outside to see what had happened. What they saw was the remains of the gravity room and no sign of Vegeta. Bulma was worried. Where was he? She hoped he was still alive. She decided to look through all the rubble to see if she could see him or…what was left of him.

Yamcha had noticed how concerned she was and it sickened him. She had never shown so much concern over him before and once again he was getting jealous. Why couldn't she just get over Vegeta? It was better if he died, then Yamcha would not have to worry anymore.

As Bulma was trying to pull away parts of the machine, a hand popped up out of the rubble causing Bulma to scream and tumble backwards onto Yamcha. She watched as Vegeta tried to pull himself out.

He's alive…she thought before narrowing her eyes at him. "You almost destroyed my house, you jerk!"

Vegeta who was trying to stand laughed half-heartedly and fell back.

"Vegeta!" Bulma ran up to him. She held his upper body up in her arms. Yamcha stiffened at the sight.

Vegeta on the other-hand actually liked the feeling of being in her arms. She was so close to him, touching him without any fear but concern – real concern. She was talking sweetly to him and very calmly. It was actually turning him on but he had to hide that and be firm. He couldn't show any weakness in front of the weakling.

"I…I've got to get stronger. I have to be stronger than Kakarot…" he replied to her comments about him needing to take a rest. "I take orders from no one!" he tried to get back up but lost all his energy in the effort and fell to the ground.

Bulma leaned over him. "Oh no…" She knew she had to take Vegeta to the infirmary but he was too heavy for her to carry. She turned to Yamcha. "Well, come on! Let's get him inside!"

Yamcha was about to argue but thought otherwise, instead he helped her carry Vegeta inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There ya go, another chapter for you guys. Thanks again for the reviews. Next chapter should be up soon. This chapter was fun to write and I hope you liked it.


	8. In Pain and Feeling Bad

**Chapter Eight**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta had just awoken suddenly from a bad dream he had about Goku and that mysterious boy from the future. It was about his destiny to achieve the goal he hadn't yet. It was a real eye opener and it showed him that he couldn't let anything or anyone distract him from his training. He was still very sore but he needed to get back out there. He could feel a presence in the room and looked to the side where he noticed the blue-haired woman sleeping with her head down on the table.

_What is she doing here? _He thought to himself. Had she been there the whole time? He had to admit, she looked kind of cute sleeping there peacefully. _No! I can't start thinking like that again!_ Slowly, he picks himself up off the bed and stands up. He then exits through the balcony window.

An hour later Bulma woke up to find the bed empty. She narrowed her eyes angrily. It was obvious where he had gone. _Stupid saiyan! _She then noticed the balcony window was wide open. _Oh, the nerve of him…_

As Vegeta was concentrating his energy floating in the air, Bulma appeared on the computer screen. He tried his best to ignore her.

"Stop that Vegeta, you're in no condition to be doing that right now!" she was worried for his safety.

Vegeta stopped what he was doing and glared at her. "Stop pestering me, woman! Leave me alone…" Having lost all concentration at that point he fell to the ground. It just added to the pain and bruises he already received.

"You know I'm right," Bulma pointed out proudly.

Vegeta was not moving at this point being in so much pain and with the gravity pushing down on him. Still, he had enough strength to keep his head up looking at the screen. He was the prince of all saiyan's and she was talking to him like a child. He knew how to take care of himself. _I don't care if she likes me or not, I don't have to listen to her crap!_

Bulma realized he was quiet. "Nothing to say? Well that's good. So, just come inside and get some rest."

"Not yet…" He was furious. "I do have something to say."

Bulma suddenly had a look of concern on her face and it did not go unnoticed by Vegeta. "What, is something wrong? Or maybe you're finally going to aplogise… if that's the case then let's hear it."

That was it for Vegeta. With all the strength he had left, he picked himself up and yelled to her. "Leave me alone!"

She looked hurt. Why wouldn't he just listen to her? Did he want to kill himself? She turned of the screen and made her way out of the lab. She had tried to help him and this is the thanks she got. She was beyond angry; she needed to let out some steam.

Vegeta growled to himself for being so weak. He couldn't continue on like he had planned to. His body was in too much pain. The woman was right but he wasn't going to tell her that. Turning off the gravity, he walks into the house. Bulma was going to have a field day knowing she got her way. But, it wasn't only the pain that stopped him from training. It was the look on Bulma's face when she left the screen. It made him feel bad as she did help him and if it wasn't for her he could have been dead.

Walking into the house, he could hear the woman letting out her frustrations to her father. "I do everything for that jerk and he just throws it back it my face! Sometimes I wish I never invited that monkey to stay. He's just making me so angry! I hate him!"

Vegeta sighed. It was always the same. No one wanted him around. No one even cared for him. He truly was alone in this world.

Bulma's father tried to calm her down. "Bulma, don't you think you're over reacting? You know how those warriors are, always wanted to get stronger. Vegeta is no different."

"I know but…" she stopped as she noticed Vegeta walk into the room. "So, I see you finally came to your senses!"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her. But, it wasn't just a look of anger. There was a hint of something else there too. Bulma wondered at that moment just how much Vegeta might have heard. Well, it wasn't her concern. She didn't care anymore.

Vegeta pushed his way past Bulma and walked upstairs. Once in his room he decided to take a shower to soothe his aching muscles.

Bulma decided to make Vegeta a meal seeing as though he was complying with her wishes. Besides, he hadn't been eating properly for months. She was hoping this break was going to last for more than a day or two because the condition he was in asked for it. He needed at least a whole week or two off. She had to talk about that with Vegeta. She hadn't meant to say that she hated Vegeta; it had just come out of anger. She really hoped Vegeta hadn't heard it though. And if he did, what did he think?

Bulma had finished making his meal and was now taking it up to his room. As she opened the door, she couldn't see Vegeta anywhere. Had he gone out to train again? She could feel the anger rising and was about to storm out when a very wet Vegeta walked out of the bathroom, only wearing a towel. He turned to look at her and was surprised she was even in his room after what she had just said. "Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"I brought you some food and thought you might like to eat it up here."

Vegeta grunted in approval and pulled the towel from around his waist. Bulma quickly hid her eyes before turning around completely. Her reaction was not unnoticed by the prince who was now getting putting some pants on. Bulma found it hard to not look over her shoulder. Her opinion still stood, he definitely was dead sexy. Vegeta seemed to have taken it the wrong way when Bulma turned around. He thought her reason for turning away like that was because she didn't like what she saw. It saddened him to think that.

"What's wrong?" he asked, with his arms over his chest.

"It's nothing." She replied through closed eyes. "Have you got pants on now?

"Yes…"

Bulma turned around and sighed. Then she noticed the look of hurt in his eyes. Did he take offense to that?

"Didn't like what you saw?" He asked quietly for only she could hear.

Bulma shook her head. "No, it's not that…"

"Then why did you turn around so suddenly?"

"You didn't want me to see you naked, did you?" How was he going to answer that one?

Vegeta was now smirking. "What's wrong with that?" He was quite amused at this point.

"Well…you're a guy!"

"So?"

Bulma placed the tray down onto the bed and turned back to him. "You can't present yourself to others in that way. It's not right. You really should have waited until I had left the room."

"Well, why don't we make it fair then?" he asked, the smirk still planted on his face.

Bulma realized what he was implying and shook her head. "I will do no such thing, you perve!"

"Suit yourself." Vegeta shrugged and sat on his bed, pulling the tray onto his lap. He began eating when he realized she was still there. He looks up at her and scowls.

"I don't need an audience while I'm eating." He said, hoping she would take the hint.

"Bastard." She whispered before she left the room. Once again she does something nice and he doesn't even say thank you.

Vegeta looked to the door, which was now closed. He was about to get up and follow her but he stopped himself. Why did he want to do that? Was it because she had insulted him or because he felt bad? He shook his thoughts away and continued eating. He put the tray on the ground and got under the covers. He then drifted off into a nice slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took a while, but here it is another chapter. If you like it then leave a review, I always enjoy reading what you guys have to say.


	9. Innocence

**Chapter Nine**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shined brightly through Vegeta's window that morning, the rays hitting his face. He opened his eyes and sat up. His body still felt very sore and seeing as he hadn't taken a break for ages, he decided that he would take at least two weeks off. He wouldn't keep himself cooped up in bed all day though that was something he refused to do. His nose suddenly picked up a delicious scent. He realized he was starving and made his way downstairs.

Bulma had already eaten and was happy that Vegeta had slept in that morning. It confirmed he was taking a well-deserved break. Maybe now she could spend some time with him at least.

Vegeta finished his meal and placed his dishes into the sink. He walked out the back door and stopped in his tracks. There was Bulma, lying on a towel in only a bikini under the sun. She was lying on her stomach, facing towards him. She put down the book she was reading and greeted him.

"Hey, Vegeta!" she smiled.

Vegeta's attention was not directed to her face though - he was looking lower. He was beginning to feel hot. His eyes wondered over her body. Bulma knew he was checking her out and smirked. She decided she would have a little fun with the prince. She called him over to her.

_What? _He moved closer but every time he took a step forward he began to feel hot, especially down in the groin area. His heart was racing and images of him mating her right then and there entered his mind. He tried to push his thoughts aside; he was now standing over her wondering why she had called him over.

"Sit down." She says looking up at him.

He was about to say no but sat down anyway. He was now sitting right next to her. She grabbed a bottle of sun tan lotion and handed it to Vegeta.

"What's this?" he asked as she placed it into his hands.

"It's cream. Now rub it on me."

"Do it yourself!" He wasn't going to rub anything on her. He gave her the bottle back.

"I would but I can't reach my back. Please?" she tried pleading, seeing if it would work.

"No!" He turned his head away from her and crossed his arms. He then felt something on his lap. He looked down to see Bulma laying her head on his lap, looking up at him.

"Please?" She looks up at him with puppy dog eyes.

Vegeta only rolls his and growls in annoyance.

"Fine…now get off me!"

Bulma removed her head and moved back onto the towel. She handed him the bottle again. "Thanks Veggie." She said smiling.

_Veggie? _"That's Vegeta to you. Pr.."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know the line."

"Good, then I expect to hear it from now on."

Bulma knew he was trying to make her angry but this time it wasn't going to work. "Just hurry up and put the cream on!"

Vegeta just looked at the bottle in his hands and started to undo the lid, instead of opening it at the cap. He moved a little closer to Bulma and poured it onto her back. Nothing seemed to be coming out though so he shook a little harder causing a lot to come out; some even went into Bulma's hair.

"Vegeta, what are you doing?" Bulma looked back at him through narrowed eyes. "That's too much! And look, you got it in my hair – you idiot!"

Vegeta only growled. "Well, the stupid crap wouldn't come out!"

"Alright, but be careful this time Vegeta. Pour a bit onto your hand first and then rub it on my back, okay?"

"Fine." He tipped the bottle over and waited for the cream to come out.

Bulma on the other-hand was raking her fingers through her hair, which was sticky. This only made her angry. Her back was full of cream and she sat up thinking that this was a bad idea. She tried to wipe off some of the cream. She looked back to Vegeta and smirked.

Vegeta was still having trouble getting the cream out and didn't notice Bulma throw some cream at him. It hit his head and his eyes shot up towards her. "Hey!"

Bulma lunged forward and pushed Vegeta, trying to put the cream on him to see how he liked it. Vegeta was just surprised she would try such a thing and tried to push her back. But Bulma wasn't giving up that easily. Vegeta was still very sore and he felt very weak and they both soon found themselves laughing. Vegeta tried to put a stop to it though as he came to his senses and pushed Bulma onto her back and held her down, his body on top of hers. Bulma just looked up at him not knowing what he was going to do next. His hands were just beside her head, making sure not to put all his weight down on her. They just stayed there like that for a few minutes just looking into each other's eyes. Bulma so desperately wanted to feel his lips against hers. Vegeta was thinking the same thing as he leaned forward. They were so close when…

"Bulma?!" It was Yamcha.

Vegeta quickly picked himself up and stood to the side with his arms crossed. Bulma then got up off the floor and picked up the towel, wrapping it around her. She couldn't look at Yamcha at this point.

"Would someone mind telling me what the hell is going on here?!" he screamed towards them.

"Nothing is going on, Yamcha." Bulma finally said, looking at him.

"You bitch, you're lying! I'm not blind… I know what I saw." Yamcha was shaking, his body full of anger and hatred for the two standing in front of him.

"Yamcha, it's not what you think!" Bulma was at a loss; she didn't know how to resolve this.

"Oh, then tell me why Vegeta was on top of you just then?" He waited for her to answer but Bulma couldn't give him one.

She tried to think of anything to get her of the hook but she was blank. The only thing she could think of though would surely hurt Vegeta but it would get her out of this mess and make her look like the innocent one. But, could she do that to Vegeta?

Vegeta didn't know what to make of this situation either. He wanted to take off and go somewhere else like he normally would have but he didn't want to leave Bulma alone with an angry Yamcha. He remembered what happened last time.

Yamcha was tearing apart inside. Something just wasn't right. There was something going on between the two and he knew it.

Bulma sighed and looked down. She decided to lie to Yamcha and didn't know how Vegeta would react to what she was going to say.

"Well?!" Yamcha couldn't wait anymore. He needed an answer right now.

"Vegeta…he… he…forced himself on me! He just pounced on me like some wild animal while I was tanning and tried to have his way with me. And then, you showed up." She dropped the towel and ran up to Yamcha, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh, Yamcha!" She pretended to put on the water works and sobbed. Yamcha put his arms around her and pulled her close, glaring at the monkey.

Vegeta didn't know what to think. Why would she accuse him of such a thing? He would never do that to her. He narrowed his eyes at the couple and flew away angrily. How dare he be accused of something he didn't do!

_That's right, you better run away. _Yamcha thought to himself. _I wonder what Goku's going to think when I tell him about this!_ _Maybe he'll get rid of Vegeta for good. _

He looks down to Bulma. "Hey, he's gone now. It's okay. He won't hurt you again. That I can make sure of…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awww, poor Veggie. Thanks for the reviews. Next chapter should be up very soon.


	10. First Kiss

**Chapter Ten**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma walked into Capsule Corp. after Yamcha took off saying he had something to do. She had no idea what he meant by that but he was the not the person on her mind right now – it was Vegeta. She must have hurt him so bad. He didn't deserve that. _We were finally starting to have fun; Vegeta was opening up like I wanted him to. And, I go and ruin it. Now, he'll probably never wanna talk to me again. For once he put his arrogance aside and I go and throw it in his face. I'm so stupid. I don't think of anyone but myself. _She hated herself right now. She wished she could take it back but it was hopeless. She decided to go take a shower.

Vegeta was furious, he couldn't believe that woman. He would never do such a thing to Bulma. Why had she done it? So, that pathetic boyfriend of hers wouldn't leave her? What did she see in him anyway? Vegeta knew he had a lot of more to offer in size, strength and power but he knew those things weren't important in a relationship. _Wait…relationship?_ The woman had just accused him of something he didn't do and he was thinking about getting together with her. It was insane. He should be angry with her more than anything. Even though he refused to believe it, he knew there was something there and it ate at him like a tick. And to top it all off, the weakling was probably already on his way to see Kakarot.

Bulma walked out onto her balcony. She wanted to speak to Vegeta, to tell him she was sorry for making up such a lie. What if he didn't forgive her? What if he hated her? She saw Vegeta enter the gravity chamber and decided to go down there. Once out on the lawn, she was surprised to find that the gravity machine wasn't even on. _Strange…_ She knew this was the time to go and speak with him but she was scared.

A knock was heard on the gravity room door, Vegeta stormed over there. _What now?_ He opened it to find the woman looking back at him.

"What do you want, woman?" His voice was low and cold like he didn't want her being there.

"We have to talk." Bulma looked up into his eyes.

Vegeta didn't know whether to blast her away or let her speak. Instead, he folds his arm's "Fine." He moves aside and Bulma walks past him into the room. He shuts the door behind him. Bulma turns to Vegeta who hasn't moved.

She really didn't know how to begin. "I'm sorry, Vegeta…"

"How do I know you're not just pretending to be sorry?" His eyes were emotionless. He was firm, Bulma wanted to just throw her arms around him but she couldn't.

"I'm not. What I did was wrong. You didn't deserve it. You mean a lot to me…" she looks up at him once more. It looked like he was thinking but listening intently to what she had to say. "We were having fun and I guess it went a bit too far…after Yamcha showed up I was at a loss for what to say. Even if I told him the truth…. I figured that if I lied then he wouldn't leave me or try and hurt me. He would think that I still love him. I just…I don't want to be alone. That's why I took him back in the first place. I didn't say it to hurt you or make it seem like you were a bad person because you're not…"

Vegeta did not know what to see right now. He was taking it all in. She really hadn't meant it, she was just afraid to be alone.

Bulma sighed. "You don't have to say anything. I'll understand if you never want to speak to me again. I'll just leave you to it, at least now you know the truth." She walks past him towards the door but she felt his hand grab her arm. She turns around with tear-filled eyes and looks up at him. His other hand made it's way to her cheek, his thumb wiping away the tears. He then leans forward and catches her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Bulma closes her eyes and returns it with just as much passion. Next thing she knows, she's up against the wall still making out with the Saiyan Prince.

"I want you…" she moans in between breaths. "I need you…"

Vegeta's hand made it's way down her body slowly. Suddenly, Bulma thought of Yamcha and pushed Vegeta away.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this! I have to go…" she walks out the door leaving a confused Vegeta alone with his thoughts.

Yamcha was trying to explain to the others what had happened between Vegeta and Bulma. "He would have raped her if I hadn't shown up!"

Krillin narrows his eyes and raises a fist. "That Vegeta, you just can't trust him!"

Yamcha looks back to Goku. "So, what are we going to do?"

Goku looks down and sighs. He then looks at Yamcha. "You stay here, I'm going to have a talk with Vegeta." He flies off towards Capsule Corp.

Yamcha sneers back at Krillin. "Talk to him? Why doesn't he just kill him?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Definitely enjoyed that. I hate Yamcha, grrr. At least Vegeta let Bulma speak and yea… Short I know...soz about that.


	11. Torn

**Chapter Eleven**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma was red. That kiss felt…it was the most amazing kiss she had ever had. He was way better than Yamcha. It was exactly like her dream had predicted. Now, she was torn… what was she to do? She couldn't just leave Yamcha like that. Vegeta…why had he even kissed her? What she felt from him was raw, hot passion - something she had never felt from Yamcha. She ran up to her bedroom – she needed to do a lot of thinking.

Goku landed outside of Capsule Corp. at that moment. He could have easily used Instant Transmission but he had to think about what he was going to say to Vegeta, so he took his time to fly over there. He honestly couldn't believe that Vegeta would try and rape Bulma.

Vegeta could feel Kakarot's ki just outside and knew that he was here to see him. Kakarot could accuse him all he wants but Vegeta was just going to tell the truth, that he didn't do anything. He walks out of the gravity and his eyes meet his rivals.

"I'm here to talk to you about something, Vegeta. Something very important." Goku looks serious.

"I know exactly why you're here!"

"So, it's true then."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Kakarot, you know I would never do that! Sure, maybe in the past I may have done some evil things but this…this I would never do!" Vegeta yelled.

A sigh of relief was heard from Goku. "I know that, Vegeta. I just had to be sure." He smiles back at Vegeta. "Well, I better be off! That's all I needed to know. Bye!" And then, he was gone.

Yamcha and Krillin had been waiting for him. He showed up instantly.

"Goku, you're back!" Krillin said happily, then turning serious. "So what happened?"

"Did you kill him?" Yamcha chimed in.

"No. He didn't do anything to Bulma." Goku was actually anxious to get back to training with his son but he knew Yamcha would be asking questions.

"Did Vegeta say that? How do you know he isn't lying?" Yamcha couldn't take it. He knew Bulma wouldn't lie to him about something like this.

"Because Vegeta doesn't lie." Goku stated before going off to meet his son.

Krillin looked at an angry Yamcha. "So, what now?"

"I have to see Bulma."

Vegeta's thoughts had been overtaking him ever since Bulma had left the gravity room. Why did he sink so low? He gave into his wants and he wanted her. She tasted so sweet and it left him wanting more. The cold water ran down Vegeta's body as he stepped into the shower. He could do most of his thinking here. He knew it was a mistake on his part. He shouldn't have kissed her. She was still with that baka boyfriend of hers, so why did he care? No, he needed to get back to his training sooner than he thought. He had to avoid his feelings for the woman. He couldn't have her as his mate.

Later that night, Yamcha made his way over to see Bulma. He found her up in her room. "Hey Bulma."

Bulma turned around. "Oh hey."

He walks over to her and pulls her close. He kisses her but Bulma couldn't find herself returning it. He was no Vegeta. Yamcha pulls away slowly and raises an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He leaned into kiss her again and this time she returns it but not as passionately as she had done with Vegeta. Yamcha began to pull at her clothes. He then moved his hands underneath her top and started to feel higher. Bulma resisted and pulled away. "No, I'm not ready for that."

"Is it because of what Vegeta did?" Yamcha asked seriously.

"No, Yamcha. We need to talk about that. I lied to you." She didn't know how he would react.

"Okay, well if nothing happened then we shouldn't have a problem, right?" he asked pulling her once again to him.

"No, I guess not."

He started kissing her again and began to feel her up once more under her top. She resisted once again. "I told you I'm not ready for that yet!"

"Oh, come on Bulma we've been together forever…"

"I can't…not yet." She looks down sadly.

"Fine." He turns to leave.

"Where are you going?" Bulma asked curiously.

He just left her without an answer.

It was now a week later and Vegeta had healed rather quickly. He was a Saiyan after all. He had started training again and he had been trying his best to avoid the woman and his feelings for her. They were a distraction but he couldn't help but miss her now and again.

Bulma had been thinking about who she really wanted to be with. Yamcha was her past childhood lover and it seemed like he really didn't care about her anymore, all he'd been trying to do was get her into bed. He had even tried to hurt her a few times. It was started to annoy Bulma immensely. She didn't love him anymore and she knew it. However, those feelings she had for Yamcha were now for someone else. She wanted Vegeta more than anything. He had never tried to hurt her and she didn't think he ever would. After she had kissed him, it was hard not to think about having some kind of relationship with him and she knew it wouldn't be like any normal boyfriend-girlfriend thing. Vegeta was a Saiyan, a prince, and royalty. He was arrogant but had another side to him. He was really something, very cute – handsome in fact. He had the bad boy look complete with attitude and that was something that turned on but she had always gone for guys like that. Even though he could destroy planets and kill innocent people – that was all the past. He was different now and she liked and trusted this Vegeta for who and what he was. She loved him. She decided that today, she would make it clear to him. She knew he had feelings for her but she hadn't noticed that he had actually been avoiding her.

Making her way out to the gravity chamber, she knocks on the door. Vegeta who had been training wanted to just ignore it. She knocked again. He knew it was her because her parents had gone away on a business trip, so she was the only one there. Again, he tried to ignore it. Bulma knocked even harder, she knew he could hear her. Vegeta floated angrily to the ground. She would be there all day if he didn't get rid of her now. Turning off the gravity, he walks over to the door with a scowl on his face.

Bulma waited and could hear the gravity cease. The door suddenly opened and she looked up to Vegeta who didn't look too thrilled to see her. She gave him the biggest smile.

"Hi, Vegeta. I…" but she couldn't finish.

"What the hell do you want, woman? Don't you see I'm training? Now leave!" Although he would never admit it, he was actually happy to see her as he hadn't seen her all week. She had such beauty… No, this wasn't the time. He needed her gone so he could get back to training.

Bulma didn't know what to think or even say. Did he still feel for her? Was there still something there? She leaned up towards him and tried to kiss him but he pushed her backwards, not too hard though. Bulma was shocked. She could feel tears starting to form in her eyes and Vegeta noticed. He felt bad, he wanted to comfort her – wipe them away and embrace her but he couldn't.

"I'm sorry. I just thought…" she tried her best not to show that she was crying.

"Well you thought wrong…" it was hard for him to say it though. He knew why she was here and it pained him. His pride would never let him be with the human. "Now, leave. I need to get back to training. You've already wasted enough of my time."

The tears were now gone and was replaced with a glare that was now towards Vegeta. "No, I know there is something between us. I can feel it and you can't just push it aside. I know you feel something too. When we kissed…"

"It was a mistake and it shouldn't have happened."

Bulma cocked an eyebrow. "Is that what you believe? Because, I think you're just scared."

"Scared of what…you? You're nothing but a weakling."

"You're scared to think about what would happen if you and I were together. You're trying to avoid your feelings so you don't have to believe it. You want something to happen but you aren't sure whether…" she was cut off once again.

"Shut up! I don't need to listen to this petty babbling of yours. I don't feel and I would never ever want someone as weak and as ugly as you! I told you once and I will tell you again - you mean nothing to me." He had lied to her. Why wouldn't she just get out and leave him be? It was better that he be on his own. "I don't need anyone."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me about that day. If you felt nothing then why did you feel the need to kiss me like that?" she couldn't understand him sometimes. Why did he have to block these things out?

"I don't need to answer to you. Now get out before I blast you!"

"No."

"I won't tell you again woman."

"Then go ahead and blast me then. Get rid of me. It shouldn't be a problem if I mean nothing to you."

"Then so be it." He raised his arm in front of him. He really didn't want to do this but she left him no choice. He was hoping she would just turn around and leave.

Bulma didn't move from her spot. However, she stood tall. She wasn't going to be threatened like this. She wanted to show she wasn't scared of him. They were like this for a while until Bulma spoke up. "Well, I thought you were going to blast me? Don't tell me you're having second thoughts. You can't kill me, is that it? I mean more to you than you're letting on, right? If that's the case, then tell me." She really wanted to know how he felt. She was starting to feel the tears form again.

_Yes, I do need you woman. More than you know. I can't hurt you but you need to be shown your place. I would only hurt you. You don't need to go through that pain. I feel for you too, but I cant…_

"I love you…" she whispered.

Vegeta's heart was torn. Hopefully, this will just scare her off…He formed a blast in his hand. "I suggest you get out of here now, if you want to live…"

Bulma sighed and looked down. "I guess…you don't feel. I was wrong about you…" The tears were now flowing and she turned away. "We are not meant to be…" she leaves him to himself and walks over to her car.

Vegeta dissolved the blast and let his arm fall to his side. He shook his head and shuts the door. What have I done? He didn't want to feel like this. He wanted to make things right. But how? He could hear her car drive away and he sighed.

Bulma was racing towards Yamcha's. She was wrong about Vegeta but at least Yamcha wouldn't turn her away. _At least he loves me._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked that chapter and I hope it was a little longer. Sorry it took a while to update. Loving the reviews.


	12. Love Hurts

**Chapter Twelve**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta was at a loss. He didn't know what to do anymore. He hated avoiding his feelings for the woman. He hated being alone. He slid down the wall of the gravity room onto the floor and placed his head in his hands. He wanted her, all of her. He realized that he may have just ruined the only chance he had with her and he hated himself for it. Becoming a Super Saiyan was important to him, in fact it was at the top of his to do list but Bulma…she was important to him also. But, not as important as his destiny…

Bulma's face was full of tears. _Vegeta is a jerk! He has no feelings. _It was surprising that she didn't crash from the state she was in. She stopped outside Yamcha's apartment and got out of the car. _He won't shut me out. _She knocks on the front door. No answer. She rings the doorbell. Still, no answer. She sighs and kneels down. Underneath the doormat was a key to his apartment. She unlocks the door and walks inside. She couldn't find him anywhere in the house but she could hear noises coming from his room. Something didn't seem right. She opens the door to find Yamcha on top of another woman. She gasped. First Vegeta turned on her and now…Yamcha? What was wrong with her? She felt so alone.

"Yamcha…" the girl moaned in pleasure.

Another tear fell down Bulma's face. She would have been furious but the events of this morning with Vegeta made her feel more upset than anything. No one loved her. No one wanted her. She turns and leaves the two to their fun. It was over between her and Yamcha. She didn't care about anything anymore. The idea of dying in the next two years greeted her warmly. There was nothing worth living for in this world if you were alone.

Later that night, Vegeta exited the chamber to find a motionless Bulma on the ground outside of Capsule Corp. He felt something pull at his chest. Was she okay? He slowly walks over to her and looks down at her fragile form. Looking around, he sighs. He couldn't just leave her out here. The weather had been getting colder lately and she would freeze to death if he left her. He kneels down beside her and picks her up. Bulma's eyes ease open and she looks up at Vegeta.

"Oh Vegeta…so nice to see you!" she grinned.

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. Something was different about her.

She places a hand on his cheek and pulls him closer. "Come here, handsome!"

Vegeta let her go and she drops to the ground. She was obviously intoxicated by the smell on her breath. He hated seeing her like this. _What have you done to yourself, woman?_ Bulma had fallen asleep again as she was snoring. Slowly, he picks her up again and takes her into the house. It felt nice to have her in his arms. He made his way up to her bedroom and opens the door. He places her down gently onto the bed. She wasn't snoring anymore but in a peaceful slumber. Vegeta watched her for a few minutes before deciding to change her into her nightclothes. It was hard for him though as her body was just so…beautiful and sexy. He could have his way with her right now if he wanted to but he couldn't do that to her. It was wrong. Once he was done, he tucked her into bed. Moving aside a strand of hair, he looks at her deeply. He knew she couldn't hear him.

"I'm sorry, Bulma. I would never hurt you intentionally. You mean more to me than anything else in this world. I know my training to become a Super Saiyan gets in the way of my feelings…but you have to understand, it's hard for me. I've never felt this way about anyone before…"

Bulma stirred in her sleep and turned over. Vegeta sighed. _My pride gets the best of me and I end up pushing you away. _"Sleep well, Bulma."

The next morning came and Bulma awoke to find Vegeta in her room. What exactly happened last night? She couldn't remember anything. Her head ached and she felt like shit. She noticed that she wasn't wearing her everyday clothes; someone had changed her, as she couldn't remember changing. Suddenly, she looks to Vegeta and her eyes widen. _Did he…? _There was no other explanation. She was slightly hung over but she wasn't an idiot.

"How dare you!" she screams, throwing a book at him.

Vegeta awakes suddenly to an angry Bulma glaring at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong? You perve! You took advantage of me last night!" for some reason, this didn't sound right to Bulma. But, he would have at least seen her naked. He was a guy after all…

"What? I did no such thing!" Vegeta couldn't believe her. "You came in last night drunk and unconscious on the floor outside. I thought I was doing you a favor by bringing you in and taking you to bed. Would you rather have me leave you out there to die?"

"Why do you care anyway? You made it perfectly clear this morning that you wanted nothing to do with me." She waited for him to answer but he only growled. "That still doesn't explain why you changed me. I know it was you because I don't remember doing it."

"I changed you so wouldn't feel so uncomfortable. Your clothes were damp and dirty so I figured you wouldn't want to wear them to bed." Vegeta got up to leave.

"Vegeta…wait!" Bulma called out to him. She didn't want to be alone. Vegeta only turned his head to look at her over his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Please stay…"

As he walked over to her bed, he noticed her move aside to give him room. He felt so awkward at that moment sitting down and leaning back on the headboard. Bulma inched closer to him and rested her head on his chest. She then snuggled up to him and was surprised when he didn't push her away. Vegeta was still, he had never been so close to anyone before.

"Thank you, Vegeta." She closed her eyes smiling.

Vegeta looked down at her, his face emotionless but his eyes showing something else. "Your welcome." He took in the scent of her hair and closed his eyes. His arms then found there way around her. They lay like this for what seemed like an eternity.

It was now nearing the afternoon and Vegeta was getting hungry. Opening his eyes, he felt something holding him. It was then he realized he was still lying with the woman in her bed. It was a good feeling but one he couldn't get used to. Bulma slowly opened her eyes to find that she was still in Vegeta's arms and blushed. Vegeta knew she was awake so he slowly nudged her before he spoke.

"I'm hungry, fix me some food."

Bulma picked herself up and looked down at him. Somehow, he had moved down onto the pillow instead of the headboard. She smirks at him. "I don't think so, mister. Not until you ask me nicely."

"Why should I? Your food tastes like shit anyway," he smirks at her playfully. "but at least it's edible."

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "Is that so, Mr. Prince of all Saiyans?"

Vegeta snickered at her.

"Well come on, I'll make you something to eat."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's nearing the end of the first year and I'm going to add in some things like Christmas and New Years. There will be a lot of B/V interaction here that I know you will love. I'd like to thank Nish095081 for all your reviews, they're great and I love hearing from you. I'm hoping that I get a lot more reviews soon coz it shows that people are enjoying the story.


	13. Reliving Memories

**Chapter Thirteen**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta had gone back to training as usual, leaving Bulma alone. She wanted to talk to someone so she called her best friend, Chi-Chi over for a chat. She was more than happy too as they hadn't been in touch for a while. They sat down at the kitchen table, drinking some tea.

"So, I hear you're living with that murderous saiyan…" Chi-Chi started. She hated Vegeta more than anything and couldn't understand why Bulma would let him into her home.

"Vegeta? He's not that bad. I like him." Bulma was not ashamed to admit that.

"Like him?! He would have destroyed Earth if my Goku hadn't stopped him! He killed Yamcha…" Chi-Chi had often had this complaint with Goku and was getting sick of the whole, 'but they need him' line.

"I know, but he isn't like that anymore. He's changed." There was good in him and Bulma knew it. If he was evil and not to be trusted, he would have killed her way before now.

"You like him, don't you?" her best friend eyed her suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"Vegeta…you like him. You feel for him." Chi-Chi was now leaning forward onto the table.

"Yes, I do." She wasn't about to lie.

"What about Yamcha?" surely Bulma hadn't forgotten about him.

Bulma was about to answer when Vegeta walked in. He walked over to the fridge and peeked inside. He was starving. Bulma looked at Chi-Chi who was watching Vegeta and sighed.

"I…I caught him cheating." She continued.

"Yamcha?"

"Yes, I went over there and there he was…in bed with another woman." The image still plagued her mind.

Vegeta's ears perked up at that moment. He had caught onto what she was saying.

"When was this?" Chi-Chi asked, not believing that Yamcha would do such a thing.

"Yesterday…"

_So, that was why she came back in that state. Because of the weakling…and I…I threatened her. _Vegeta suddenly felt bad, it was his fault as well. He puts back the milk carton he had in his hand and shuts the fridge. He walks back outside.

"What's with him?" Chi-Chi asked looking at the door.

Bulma shakes her head. "I don't know."

Chi-Chi looks back to her friend. "So, about this Christmas Party…"

Bulma listened as she went on.

-----------------------------------------

Two weeks later, Vegeta was doing his normal training inside the gravity chamber. Bulma suddenly appeared on the screen. "Vegeta, I suggest you shut off and come inside. There is a storm heading our way."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes angrily. No storm scared him. "No, now leave me alone."

"Listen Vegeta, we haven't had a storm like this for ages. The gravity room will not be able to function properly. If you shut it off now then there will be no damage and I won't need to fix it for you."

Vegeta didn't seem to listen as he went on punching into thin air, imagining it was the blue-haired woman.

"My father and I have decided to build you a larger gravity room. It will be in the house and it's totally indestructible." Bulma knew he was listening so she went on. "There is also a gravity upgrade…you can now go over 900x earth's normal gravity."

Vegeta stopped at this point and looked at the screen. "When will it be ready?"

Bulma thought for a moment. "Just under a month."

_I guess I could wait until then. _"How long will the storm last for?"

"It's not just the storm, we are entering winter. During this time we face the coldest weather patterns causing it to snow. You won't be able to train at all out here, which is why we are making you this new room. I know it means that you won't be able to train as hard for a while but we do have a gym inside which you can use now and again. That means no blasts or anything. I don't want you to blow up my house." Bulma knew Vegeta wouldn't like it.

"I can make do with that. Give me ten more minutes." Vegeta watched her intently.

Bulma only smiled and nodded. "Okay, ten more minutes and that's it." With that she left the screen.

Bulma waited outside the gravity room for Vegeta to emerge and when he did he was surprised to see her. It was very windy and ice cold outside. They could already hear the thunder roaring. Bulma took out a capsule and encapsulated the room. Lightning struck and it was like a hurricane. "Let's head inside!" Bulma yelled to Vegeta.

Bulma shut the back door and walked into the living room. Vegeta was unsure of what to do. This wasn't his normal time to come inside to eat or go to bed. He looked out the window. It wasn't even late in the afternoon and it was already dark outside. He walked into the living room to find Bulma sitting on the couch. She looks over to him and smiles. She then turns back to the television, flicking through channels. Vegeta was just standing there in his usual pose, arms crossed just watching her. A loud roar of thunder was heard and the power suddenly went off.

"Just great." Bulma stood up and tried to find her way to the kitchen but bumped into the Saiyan Prince. "Vegeta…the power went out."

"I can see that." Vegeta rolled his eyes. He wasn't blind.

"I need to get a torch or something…but I can't see very well." Bulma didn't know what to do. It was starting to get a little lighter. It was coming from Vegeta. The blue aura he was emitting was lighting up the room, making it easier for Bulma to see. His body was glowing. _He looks so hot like that… _"Thanks Vegeta."

He followed her into the kitchen where she grabbed a couple of torches and a box of candles. As she turned on the torch, Vegeta powered down. She walked up to her bedroom with Vegeta following close behind. He had nothing else to do and she didn't seem to mind him being there. As soon as she entered her bedroom though, he stopped just outside the door. He watched as she set out the candles around the floor and lit them. She then looked to Vegeta. "Aren't you coming in?"

He had no idea what she had planned but it looked like she had something in mind. He walked in and sat beside her. The candles made the room feel different but Vegeta liked the feeling.

"So, should you begin or shall I?"

Vegeta looked over to Bulma with a confused look on his face. "What?"

Bulma held the torch just under her chin. "Well, on Earth we sometimes play a game where one of us will tell a horror story and then the next person will tell one just as scary." There was nothing else to do and Bulma thought it would be pretty cool to just hang out with the Prince until the power came back on.

Vegeta laughed lightly and shook his head. "You start."

Bulma nodded. "Okay…there was this little girl who…"

"That wasn't scary." Vegeta laughed at her and smirked once she had finished the story.

Bulma narrowed her eyes and threw the torch at him, which he caught easily. "You tell one then, hot shot."

"Alright, I will." Vegeta held the torch just under his chin like Bulma had done and began.

"as he was looking for the young boy, he heard a noise from the next room. He couldn't just hear it though, he could smell it. It was the smell of fear…"

Bulma was so hooked on the story, it was almost scaring her.

"He inched closer to the door, knowing the boy was in there. He ripped open the door and…"

Suddenly the door to Bulma's room opened and she jumped in fright. Vegeta was trying his best to hold in a laugh. She looked over to the door to find her father holding a flashlight.

"Ah, here you are. I was wondering if you all right. The power should be back on soon." With that he left the two alone.

Vegeta looked over to Bulma and smirked. She glared at him but then it quickly faded and they were now laughing.

"Say Vegeta, what was it like on your planet?"

Vegeta was silent for a minute before answering. "It wasn't that different from Earth, however, we had a lot of fighting contests to see where we stood in the ranks. We were like an army…almost, under the control of Frieza. It's the only place I ever really felt safe as a kid, that is, until I was taken from the father…"

"What was your relationship with him?" Bulma asked calmly.

"We were close as any father and son should be which is why it was so hard to forget and leave everything behind. He taught me everything about our race and even about the legendary…"

"Super Saiyan?"

Vegeta sighed. "Yes." His eyes closed and his hands balled into fists. "That was my destiny and Kakarot…" he clenched his teeth. "Kakarot stole that from me! It's hard living with the embarrassment…in the shadow of some clown, a low-level…"

Bulma placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. You will become a Super Saiyan."

"All my life I have been second to someone when it was in my birth-right to be the best! I failed…" He turns his head away shamefully.

"No Vegeta, you haven't failed. You're a lot stronger than you were then. You've trained ever so hard; I'm surprised you aren't a Super Saiyan now. But maybe your time just hasn't come yet. I know it will be soon, I feel it. You have it in you, don't let things get you down."

Vegeta stood up abruptly. "Why am I even having this conversation with you?!"

Bulma stood up to meet his level. "Because you need someone. You need to let it out. You've had these feelings bottled up inside you and it won't do you any good suppressing them. For once, someone just has to listen. I'm not going to judge you, Vegeta." She sits down on the end of her bed and grabs Vegeta's arm. He sits down next to her. "Do you want to let me in?"

Vegeta sighs and grabs both of her hands. "This might be painful for you to see."

"I'm ready."

He then looks into her eyes, deeply and the traumatic episodes of Vegeta's life flashed through Bulma's mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long to update, been busy yesterday. Next chapter up very soon. Thanks Nish095081, Cappuccino Penguin, OneDream and Vampiress-06 for your reviews.


	14. Trust

**Chapter Fourteen**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma had seen everything from Vegeta's past. He didn't leave anything out. He had murdered hundreds, thousands of innocent people, even women and children. Frieza and his henchmen molested him at a very young age. Vegeta had to learn how to deal and tolerate pain that was inflicted upon him. He was nothing but a slave to the sadistic tyrant, always wanting revenge for what he did to his planet and his race. Bulma could understand clearly now. And then, the battle with Goku…

Coming back to reality, Bulma still could not get the images of those children dying by Vegeta's hand out of her head. The bloodshed…it was horrible. Bulma let go of his hands and looked away.

Vegeta was silent; those memories had haunted him forever. They plagued his dreams and his very soul.

Bulma turned to Vegeta with teary eyes. It was all too much for her to bear. Never in her life had she seen such torment. "I'm sorry, Vegeta. I…"

"I don't need your pity. Now you know the real me." Vegeta could see the hurt in her eyes. Had he shown her too much?

"No, you've changed. You're not like that anymore. You're not a killer." Bulma looked straight at him.

"How would you know?"

"I know because I trust you. You would never hurt me…"

"No, but your friends are expecting it. They believe I will turn on you and them at any time. I don't have their trust. To them I am a killer, which you say I'm not. I have changed and I know it, but I wouldn't its say for the better."

Bulma was surprised that Vegeta was opening up to her so much. "Do you trust me?"

Vegeta turned his head. "I don't trust anyone."

"Oh," Bulma sighed sadly and lets go of his hands once more.

Vegeta looks at her at the corner of his eye. Suddenly the power comes back on. Vegeta gets up to leave but Bulma stops him. He doesn't turn around, but just listens.

"In a few days, we are having a Christmas party and I would like for you to be there." Bulma waits for him to answer.

"I don't do parties." And with that Vegeta walks out of the room.

"I know…" Bulma whispers to herself.

Vegeta found his way to the gym Bulma said he could train in but it wasn't the same. He couldn't get any real training done here. He couldn't wait for this new room to finally be made. It would really challenge his strength. Instead, he thought about the woman and wondered why he had been so open with her. Why had he shown her his past? Did he trust her? He knew the answer to that but it was wavering. And, what of this Christmas party she spoke of? Just what exactly was Christmas anyway? Another stupid celebration like Halloween? Yes, Vegeta remembered that time clearly. In fact, he found the whole tradition hilarious. Why on earth would you dress up in a stupid costume and ask for treats? Bulma had tried to get him to join her but he wouldn't have any of it. He had much more dignity than that. Earth had some weird traditions, so what did Christmas involve?

Bulma had just cleared her room of all the candles and was starting to despair. Would she be alone for Christmas? She wasn't with Yamcha anymore…but wait! She hadn't even broken off with him yet. In fact, he hadn't even contacted her for weeks. He had no idea she had caught him in the act. What was she to do? Vegeta didn't trust her. She couldn't exactly be with him. He had already said he wanted nothing to do with her and yet here he was opening up to her. There was still some hope left.

The next morning Bulma found herself waking up Vegeta to tell him the good news.

"Guess what?" she asked as he opened his door. "It's snowing!"

She ran back downstairs happily. Vegeta shook his head. That woman was weird. He decided to take a shower and then head downstairs. Once down there he met up with her harpy mother who was just as excited. He tried his best to avoid her as made his way to the dining table.

When he finished eating, he made his way outside. As he opened the door he noticed that it was freezing and white stuff was falling from the sky. _What is going on?_ He thought to himself. He then saw Bulma lying in the snow moving her arms and legs up and down. As she got up she saw Vegeta and smiled his way. "Vegeta, come over here. It's great. I just love the snow!" So that's what this white stuff was. Vegeta walked over to her and followed her gaze to the ground where she had been lying.

"It's a snow-angel." She said proudly. "Isn't it neat?"

She was acting like a little girl, but truth was she had always loved the snow. It always made her happy. But, Vegeta looked at her like she was crazy. He couldn't understand what was so great about it.

Three days had passed and Bulma had opened up to Vegeta as he had done with her. He was actually starting to grow quite fond of her. Always wanting to be in her company. She was the only one he could trust and confide in, even if he didn't reveal his true feelings for her. He just couldn't let go of his pride.

Bulma and her mother had been decorating the house for the Christmas party and they had even got a tree. This was all new to Vegeta and he didn't quite understand any of it. He walked up to Bulma as she put the star on top of the Christmas tree.

"What's Christmas?" he asks.

Bulma was about to laugh and ask if he was serious but then she remembered that he had never celebrated Christmas. She climbs down the ladder and stands in front of him. "Christmas is a great time of year. It's a time when you open your heart and give to others and everyone comes together. It's to celebrate peace on earth and your love for one another."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "It sounds pathetic. Another stupid earthling tradition." It made him want to barf – such sentimental crap.

"We also give presents to one another." Bulma ignored his rude remark.

"You wont see me taking any part in it." Vegeta replied and walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short filler. Next chapter is the Christmas Party, now I don't want to give anything away but they will share their second kiss in the next chapter. New Years – more B/V interaction. Thanks again.


	15. Night Before Christmas

**Chapter Fifteen**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally Christmas Eve/Day and Bulma was so happy she woke up extra early. The gravity room was almost finished but she made sure they wouldn't let Vegeta train in it until the next year, which wasn't too far away. She decided to go to the store today and buy some presents for all of her friends, even Yamcha. He didn't deserve it, but it was Christmas and Bulma would not let anything ruin it for her. She realized that Vegeta was also up early that morning, he was in the gym doing some warm ups. She decided to go watch him for a while.

Vegeta turns to Bulma and gives her a weird look. "Why do you have to watch me when I train?"

"It just…oh, don't worry." Her real reason was because Vegeta had such a hot body and it turned her on watching him work out. Even though, he went overboard sometimes.

Vegeta knew she was keeping something from him, but decided not to ask.

"Hey Vegeta, would you mind coming shopping with me today?"

Vegeta's eyes widened and he turned to look at her once more. "What?"

"Please?"

"Go with that blasted mother of yours! I'm not in the mood." He turned away from her and crossed his arms.

"Oh, okay…" Bulma looked down sadly.

Vegeta looked back at her through the corner of his eye and sighed. He was becoming weak and it was because of her. He sighed. "If I come with you now then…I will not come to the party."

Bulma was about to say something but thought against it. "Thanks, I guess…" She turns to walk out of the gym before turning back and smiling. "Get dressed and we shall leave soon." She then walks out.

------------------------------------

Vegeta was waiting for Bulma at the bottom of the stairs. He knew what she was like changing to go somewhere, she took hours. Well, he wasn't going to wait very long. Why did she have to take so long anyway? She didn't need to do much to make herself look good. Another half hour went by and Vegeta was getting annoyed. He barged up the stairs and walked up to her bedroom door. He knocked on it loudly.

"Woman, get out of there at once! I'm not waiting around forever." He waited for a reply.

"Just hold on, Vegeta! I'll be out in a sec!"

Vegeta leaned against the wall and waited once again. He groaned and pushed himself away from the wall a few minutes later. He was about to knock on the door again when it opened. "Finally, took you long enough!"

"Oh Vegeta, come on!" she grabbed his arm and lead him downstairs.

Once outside she walks towards her car. Vegeta stopped and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not going in that slow contraption."

"How else are we going to get there, lunk head?"

Vegeta smirked. "Fly, of course."

"Right, and have everyone think we're crazy lunatics…I don't think so."

Vegeta chuckled lightly. "Since when do you care about what others think?"

"Forget it, Vegeta. We're driving and that's that!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He got into the passenger seat.

Bulma got in and turned on the ignition. "Thank you, Vegeta."

He gave her a weird look. "For what?"

"For coming with me. I hate going alone."

----------------------------------------------------

That night, Vegeta was lying in his bed thinking to himself. Tomorrow would be that pathetic Christmas they were all looking forward to. Bulma had wanted him to be and he had made it clear he wouldn't. It saddened Bulma and he felt bad. He hated seeing her like that. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he went. It would after all, make her happy. He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard something downstairs. Everyone would be asleep by now, something didn't seem right. He got up and walked downstairs to investigate.

He noticed that Bulma was in the enormous living room, putting presents under the tree. He walked behind her. Bulma was just placing the last gift when she took a step back and bumped into somebody.

"Sorry…" she said quickly and turned around. When she saw it was Vegeta, her face saddened. She knew he wasn't going to be there tomorrow.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I…It's just…I really want you to be here tomorrow. But, it's okay. Don't worry about it."

Vegeta looked at her intently. "How much do you want me there?"

Bulma was shocked and looked up at him. _Is he considering it?_ She thought. "More than anything."

Vegeta thought for a moment before looking into her eyes and giving her a genuine smile – only for her. It quickly faltered and he closed his eyes. "Then I will be there."

He opened his eyes again to see Bulma's face light up. "Really? You'll be there?"

Vegeta nodded.

"Thank you, Vegeta." Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "You don't know how much this means to me."

Vegeta looked down at her, he was a bit taken back at first. He noticed a tear fall down her face. He instinctively put his arms on her back and pulled her close. They were like this for a few minutes before Bulma let him go and pulled back slowly. "I'll see you in the morning. We should head to bed."

His arms fell to his sides and he watched her go. He had enjoyed the comfort of having her in his arms and if he could he would hold her forever. He knew at that point, he wanted her as his mate. "You will be mine, Bulma." He then heads back up to his room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the long wait, have been busy doing other things. I am ready to get back into this fic now. Next chapter will be Christmas and then there is New Years, which is going to be way more exciting and interesting. So, look forward to that. Next chapter should be up within the next day, so not too long. Like always, if you like then leave a review. Thanks.


	16. Xmas Takes A Turn

**Chapter Sixteen**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas morning was finally here and Bulma and her parents woke up very early to get things ready. There was food to be made, and since there were going to be a few Saiyans coming to the party that meant a lot of food was to be prepared. Vegeta had just woken up from his dream; it was actually very interesting instead of haunting as his dreams usually were. He dreamt that he and Bulma were together as King and Queen of Vegetasei, and what a queen that little minx made. His ears perked up to the sound of music going through the house.

Chestnuts roasting on an open fire 

_Jack Frost nipping at your nose_

What in the hell?

Yuletide carols being sung by a choir 

_And folks dressed up like Eskimos_

He felt like he was dying. It felt like the music was ringing through his ears. Why couldn't it stop?

Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe 

_Help to make the season bright_

Bulma was putting up some more decorations while her mother started on the food.

And so I'm offering this simple phrase To kids from one to ninety-two 

Vegeta was making his way downstairs.

Although it's been said many times, many ways 

He walked behind Bulma and it felt like deja vu. She turned around and smiled at him. She was so happy he was there and was going to join the party. Vegeta just looked deeply into her eyes. The song still going through both of their heads.

_Merry Christmas to you. _

Bulma just wanted to throw her arms around Vegeta once again, it felt like the perfect time to draw him near and kiss him. She would have done if it wasn't for the knock on the door. _Someone's early…_

Goku and Chi-Chi had just walked in with Gohan. "Bulma!"

She kneeled down to Gohan who had just ran up to her and hugged him. "You're getting so much bigger now, Gohan."

Gohan smiled. "Can I open my presents now?"

Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes. "Gohan, where are your manners?"

Gohan turned to his mother and looked down, laughing quietly while rubbing the back of his neck. It reminded Bulma of Goku. "Sorry, can I open my presents please?"

Bulma giggled quietly and her face beamed. He was so cute and innocent. "Not just yet, we have to wait for everyone else."

"Okay,"

Bulma stood up and looked to Chi-Chi. "You guys are early, the party doesn't start until this after-noon."

"Oh, we know that," Goku spoke up. "But Chi-Chi insisted we come early so she can help you with the food."

"Yeah, you know how Saiyans are with their appetites." Chi-Chi smirked while the others laughed, all except for Vegeta that is.

"That's true." Bulma stopped laughing and turned to her best friend. "So, lets head into the kitchen and get started. Mom's already in there."

Chi-Chi nodded. Bulma turned to the others.

"Why don't you guys head outside? We might come out soon."

"Sure Bulma." Goku replied, giving her a warm smile. He and Gohan both walked out the back. Bulma turned to Vegeta who was still standing there.

"Go with them." And with that she headed into the kitchen.

"Why should I?" Vegeta growled at her, narrowing his eyes.

"Come on," Bulma replied, rolling her eyes. "Don't be Mr. Grumpy. Just go out there and hang out with them."

"I do not…hang out with Kakarot!" he literally spat out. "If I'd have known I would have to sink so low I wouldn't have agreed to come!"

Bulma couldn't believe him. "Fine! Do what you want, I don't care anymore!" she walked off into the kitchen.

I shouldn't feel bad. I'm a saiyan. I care about no one! Vegeta watched her leave. Why can't I get that blasted woman out of my head? I'm becoming soft! Vegeta sighed and walked outside. Once again he was beaten by a mere female. He suddenly felt something cold hit his face. "What the.." He quickly wiped it away and got into a stance. 

"Sorry about that, Vegeta."

Vegeta sneered at Goku and got on the offensive. "What was the meaning of that? How dare you throw that…that cold dirt at me!"

Goku didn't know whether to run or laugh but the look on Vegeta's face told him to keep quiet.

"It's called snow, Vegeta." Gohan spoke up. "We were having a snow fight."

"Snow…fight?" Vegeta gave them a weird look.

"Yeah, it's really fun. You should try it." Goku started rolling up some snow.

Vegeta watched as Goku and his half-breed son played in the snow. _You won't see me doing that._ Something cold ran down the back of his neck and he shivered slightly. He turned around to see Bulma smiling at him. The harpy was behind her.

"Well, what's going on out here?" Chi-Chi asked, walking towards her boys.

"We're having a snowball fight, wanna join?" Goku asked with a big smile on his face.

Bulma smiled. Goku was always so innocent and he was still very much like a big kid. Chi-Chi spoke up first. "No, I think I will go back inside and help your mother, Bulma."

Bulma nodded and watched as her friend walked back inside. She turned to the others and smiled. "Sure, I'll join." She then turned to Vegeta. "What about you?"

Vegeta only crossed his arms and walked over to the wall of the house, leaning against it. Bulma narrowed her eyes. _What is with him today? I thought he would be in a much better mood. _Vegeta closed his eyes and Bulma sighed. She turned around and started to join Goku and Gohan in their snow fight. After a few minutes if laughter and snow being thrown to one another, Bulma decided to play a little game. She walked up to Goku and whispered something into his ear. All of a sudden they started pelting snowball towards the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta's eyes suddenly shot open as he felt a lot of cold snow hit his face and his upper body.

"What the…" he tried to avoid some of the snow being thrown towards him. Suddenly they stopped throwing and began laughing. Vegeta only glared at them. "Fine, you want to play like that!" Vegeta growled and started to gather some snow in his hands. He threw them towards the three, mainly Bulma. Vegeta joined in on their little game but he would never admit that he was actually having a good time. Goku and Gohan continued to pelt one another and Bulma ran around to the other side of the house, Vegeta following close behind. He wasn't about to let her get away so easily. Bulma knew Vegeta was going to follow her and she was ready. As soon as he came around with some snow in his hands, she grabbed his and tried to push him away. Vegeta only smirked. The snow fell from his hands and he grabbed Bulma's in his, pushing her back slightly. He wasn't using all of his force on her though and this Vegeta didn't understand. Why did he hold himself back with her? She was only a weak earthling. He should have disposed of her long before now. But, looking into her playful eyes he realized he needed her around. Bulma was trying to push Vegeta back with all her strength but he was just so strong. She knew she wasn't going to win this so she looks up into his eyes.

"Okay, okay…I give up Vegeta. You win." She hated saying that because he always seemed to get the best of her anyway.

Vegeta was pleased to hear this and he stopped but he didn't let go of her hands. This surprised Bulma but she didn't seem to mind it. She pulled their hands down to their sides and smiled at him. This was when she realized they were alone. She spoke up. "You know Vegeta, you really aren't that bad. You act like an ass when you want to be but deep down there's a nice guy."

Vegeta only scoffed at her remark. "I am not a nice person. I am not like that circus freak Kakarot!" He narrowed his eyes.

"I never said you were like him Vegeta and you don't have to be. You are your own person with a unique personality. I will never compare you to Goku."

Vegeta sighed. "But…you have."

"I know, Vegeta. But, you need to understand I didn't know you then. Not like I do now anyway." She said the last part very calmly.

"Oh," Vegeta was now very interested. "And what do you know about me?"

"You really want to know?" Bulma waited for Vegeta's reply and when she received a small nod she continued. "You are not what I expected. I thought you would always act like the villain like you were in the past. I assumed you would change though and it's something I believed in greatly which is why I let you stay. Overtime, learning to live with you I begin to understand you are more than what you seem. You have shown me that you can be a better person. You've even saved me on a few occasions and that I am very thankful for. Without you I don't think my life would be so…complete." She quickly lets go of his hands and looks down.

Vegeta didn't know what to make of her assumption on him. His thoughts were lost though when he heard Bulma speak.

"There I go again! I've said too much. I'm sorry Vegeta. I know you don't want this. It's crazy I know. Umm, I have to go. I will see you at the party" and with that she quickly left him alone.

_What had just happened? _Vegeta's mouth was slightly gaped open. Not fully understand the situation. Her words kept going through his head. "_Without you I don't think my life would be so…complete."_ Vegeta shook his head. Was he hearing straight? No one had ever needed him like she did before. It felt weird to him but at the same time reassuring that someone was there and someone cared.

-----------------------------

The party had started and everyone had arrived. Even Piccolo was there. Christmas music was playing throughout the household and Vegeta watched from the side as everyone opened their presents. Gohan's face lit up when he saw all the gifts laid out for him. Christmas was his favorite time of the year as was Goku's but his father more looked forward to the feast they were going to have more so than the gifts. As everyone was opening their presents Bulma grabbed a gift from under the tree and walked towards Vegeta who had his arms crossed, leaning against the wall. Vegeta knew she was coming. She stopped in front of him.

"What woman?"

"I've got you a present, Vegeta."

"What would I need a stupid gift for?" Vegeta asked rudely.

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "It's Christmas, Vegeta. People give each other gifts. I've told you this before."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "And?" He really didn't want any gifts, especially from the woman.

"I can't believe you! I spent a lot of time working on this for you but you're never satisfied with anything. Here…" she shoved the present into his grasp. "Open it, don't open it. I don't care."

Vegeta could tell she was upset with him by the tone of her voice and the look on her face as she walked away. He sighed and looked down at the gift. Right now it was only stupid paper wrapped around a box. He wondered what was inside. He slowly tore some of the wrapping and when it made a noise he stopped, hoping no one was looking at him. Gladly, no one was. He decided to open it up in his room, his curiosity getting the best of him. Placing it on his bed, he tears the paper away and looks at the box. Opening the lid, he peers inside. He noticed something familiar. He reached inside and pulled out a new suit of armor Bulma had made for him. It was an exact replica only it was blue and the body vest was slightly different on the shoulders. He suddenly felt something pull at his chest. For the first time in his life, he felt bad. Bulma had given him the best gift anyone could give him and he had nothing to give her in return. Placing the armor back down on the bed, he walks around to his side draw and pulled it open. Inside was a small box with a piece of jewelry in it, almost like a necklace but it was much more than that. Was he ready to give that to Bulma yet? He wasn't sure. Suddenly he heard a knock at his door and turned around as it opened. It was Bulma.

She slowly shut the door behind her and looked back to Vegeta. "I'm sorry about before Vegeta, I was just…" she looked over to the bed and noticed he had opened his present. "Hey, you opened it." She smiles and turns to Vegeta. "So, did you like it?"

"It will be useful."

Bulma was silent for a bit and looks down.

"Thank you, I guess…" he knew that's what she wanted to hear.

She looks up and nods. "I'm glad you like it. I couldn't think of anything else you could possibly want." She told him truthfully. "Your Gravity Room will be ready for you to start training again in about a week or so."

"Good. It's been far too long since I've had a decent work out."

Bulma giggled at this. It was so typical of Vegeta to say something like that.

"What are you laughing at, woman?" Vegeta asked.

"Nothing." She replied shaking her head. "You coming back down to the party?"

Vegeta nodded.

"Great." She walks up to him and grabs his hand. Vegeta did not pull away, instead he followed her downstairs. Before they entered the lounge area, Vegeta let go of her hand just followed her into the room. Everyone was sitting around Dr. Brief who had a book in his hands. Vegeta stood beside Bulma, crossing his arms.

Dr. Briefs spoke up. "Good, everyone's here. I will now begin the story." He then opened the book and began to read "A Christmas Carol."

Dr. Briefs was near the end of the story and Bulma was surprised to see Vegeta still standing beside her, listening to the story. Vegeta knew Bulma was looking at him when he looked at her from the corner of his eye. She quickly turned her attention back to the story her father was reading. Vegeta did the same.

After the story was finished everyone seemed to do their own thing. Goku was versing Gohan on his new video game Bulma had bought him. Krillin, Tien and Chautsu were watching. Piccolo seemed to be meditating outside. Yamcha who was drinking as usual noticed Bulma talking to Vegeta and growled. That was his woman, not Vegeta's. What was she doing talking to that ape anyway?

"Dad reads that story every year, it's like tradition. Did you like it?" Bulma was happy that Vegeta was finally calm and not in such a bad mood now.

Vegeta thought for a moment. "I found that Scrooge character pretty interesting but then he got all weak and soft…" he smirked as he said this.

Bulma shook her head and smiled. "Oh Vegeta," she lightly punched him the arm.

Yamcha did not like this at all. Was she flirting with him?

Goku had just lost to Gohan on the video game and got up. He was going to check up on the food to see if it was ready. He was starving. Krillin and Gohan followed him. However, Goku stopped before entering the kitchen because Bulma and Vegeta were standing there and just above them was some mistletoe. Goku smirked to himself. He raised his voice so everyone could hear. "Look whose standing under the mistletoe…"

Everyone turned to look in his direction. "Bulma and Vegeta!"

Bulma gasped. She looked above and saw the mistletoe she had put up. She had forgotten it was there. Vegeta didn't quite understand what Goku was on about. Yamcha narrowed his eyes angrily. Once again Goku spoke up. "You know what happens now! You gotta kiss!"

"What?!" Vegeta's mouth gaped open and he glared at Bulma. Bulma only shrugged and shook her head.

"Kiss…kiss…kiss!" Goku chanted and the others except for Yamcha began to follow.

Bulma glared at the others and then turned to Vegeta. "Don't worry Vegeta, it's just a stupid tradition. You don't have to do anything."

"Come on," Goku continued. "Don't be shy now."

Vegeta wanted nothing more than to get out of this situation.

"I didn't think you were scared of a little kiss, Vegeta!" Goku taunted him.

That was it Vegeta. It was all he could take. "I am not scared! I don't want or have to kiss the woman, I don't even like her! She means nothing to me. She is just another ugly weakling earthling!"

Bulma was shocked to hear this from Vegeta and in front of all her friends.

"I hate this stupid party! I should blow everything up right now!" Vegeta continued.

Yamcha sighed in relief. He was almost scared of the situation before under the mistletoe.

"Kakarot, you dare challenge me and say I am weak…why don't we take this outside and I'll show you whose in fact weak!" He pointed towards Goku as he said this.

Goku tried to calm him down. "Hey, Vegeta…I was only messing with you. No need to get uptight about it."

Vegeta scowled at his enemy and walked away. Everyone watched him go and Bulma looked down dejected. Everyone was silent, not knowing what to say or do until Yamcha spoke up. "Well, who needs him? He's just a stupid monkey. I don't know why you even invited him Bulma."

Bulma glared daggers towards him. "Shut up, Yamcha!"

Yamcha shut his mouth and didn't say another word; instead he took another swig of his drink.

"Sorry if this is the wrong time to say this Bulma," Goku started. "But can we eat now? I'm so hungry…"

Bulma smiled. "You're always hungry! Alright, let's go eat."

-------------------------------

They sat around the large dining table golfing down food, well Goku was anyway. Bulma noticed that Vegeta wasn't there. His words earlier had indeed hurt her. She could understand his reaction though. She was more embarrassed herself being caught in that situation with Vegeta. Deep down she wanted Vegeta to kiss her but she knew he would never in front of all her friends. After she had finished her fair share of food she grabs some food for Vegeta and puts it onto a plate. She puts it away for later.

-------------------------------

It was getting late and everyone was starting to leave. However, Yamcha didn't seem quite ready to go. He waited until everyone left and then sneaked up behind Bulma, scaring her. She turns around angrily. She still hadn't forgotten his little act with that other woman. "Don't do that, Yamcha."

"Oh come on, Bulma. You want me, you know you do."

He was obviously drunk because he smelled like alcohol. "I don't want you Yamcha. I want you to go."

Yamcha was not leaving anytime soon. He wanted one thing and one thing only and that was Bulma. He hungered for her. They had never done it, ever and he was at the point where he couldn't wait any longer. He reached up to touch her face but she pulled away.

"Don't touch me, Yamcha."

Yamcha only growled and pulled her forward, pressing her up against him. Bulma pushed away from him once again.

"No, Yamcha. You're drunk." To Bulma, this felt oddly familiar.

Now Yamcha was angry. How dare Bulma refuse him! He was sick of it. Grabbing her roughly by the hair, he pushes her into the wall. He rips away her garments, leaving her in only her bra and panties. Bulma was scared for her life once again. She called out for Vegeta but he never came. Yamcha started to have his way with her and Bulma couldn't fend him off. Maybe Vegeta had meant what he had said earlier at the party. Tears began to trail down her cheeks. Yamcha was really hurting her. He had now taken her into her bedroom and threw her onto the bed. She knew what was coming next and she pleaded with Yamcha not to do it. She wasn't ready. But, he wasn't listening. He unzips he belt to his pants and glares at her.

"Shut up!" He raises his belt and she tries to turn away. It hits her hard on the skin. "Bitch." He takes off his pants and throws off his shirt.

"Please, Yamcha. Don't…" her eyes widened as he moved away her panties and plunged into her. He started thrusting roughly into her, not caring if he was hurting her or not. Bulma was not enjoying this experience at all. Some Christmas this was turning out to be.

Vegeta had just landed outside of Capsule Corp. He had needed sometime alone. Kakarot had completely humiliated him in front of everyone and Vegeta hated him for it. He noticed someone heading outside so he concealed himself in the bushes. It was the baka, Yamcha. For some reason, something just didn't seem right. He waited until Yamcha had left the property and went into the house. Initially, Vegeta wanted to just enter the house and order the woman to fix him something to eat but…he could sense something was wrong. He skipped the kitchen and went upstairs. As he neared her bedroom, his noise picked up the scent of blood. He knocked on Bulma's door loudly but there was no answer. Vegeta was starting to get really worried. That weakling had done something to his woman. He opens the door to find Bulma's naked body lying motionless in he bed in a pool of blood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, this chapter really took a turn. I wasn't expecting it to go that far but when I started I couldn't stop. My inspiration for this chap goes to Nish095081. Check out her fics, they're awesome and worth a read. You won't be disappointed. Hope you all liked this chapter.


	17. Xmas Takes A Turn part 2

**Chapter Seventeen**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta couldn't believe what he was seeing before him. Bulma, his Bulma was…he couldn't think about it. In all his life, he had never seen such an image that had disturbed him so much as the one laid out in front of him. It was hard for him to take a step forward into the room. Once inside and beside her bed, he looks down at her frail form. She looked so lifeless, naked to the world. Vegeta felt the rage building up inside of him but it wasn't the only thing. No, he felt something more but he didn't quite know what it was. He knew what that weakling had done, it was completely obvious. He had raped her. Bulma would never consent to him in that way. Vegeta looked out towards the window to the balcony and narrowed his eyes. He knew what he had to do and that was give Yamcha what for. How he was going to enjoy beating that moron's ass. It was everything he deserved for treating Bulma in such a way. He was about to leave when he turned around once more to look at Bulma. He could not leave her like this. What was he to do? He surely couldn't ask her parents for help. He never asked anyone for help before. How could he even explain what had happened to them? For all they know, they could think it was him who had put Bulma into that state. No, he would not be accused of something he did not do. Sighing, he moves over to Bulma side and kneels onto the bed. Slowly, he picks her up and takes her into her private bathroom. The closeness of her naked self made him feel uneasy. He placed her into the bath and slowly turned the water on. Grabbing a washer, he washes her down and gets rid of the blood that is now soaking up the water. As he cleaned her down he began to feel guilty for not being here for her. Vegeta knew what it must have felt like for her being in a situation where you have no way out and no one there to save you. Like everyone has turned their back against you. He takes her out of the bath and dries her off with a towel. He felt awkward doing it. Never in his life had he gone out of his way like this to help someone. It was all-new to him. Wrapping the towel around her, he carries her back into her room. He changes her into a nightgown and looks over to her bed, which was stained with blood. Vegeta sighs and carries Bulma out of her room and down the hallway to his room. He places her gently on his bed and pulls aside a strand of her hair like he did the night she came home drunk and passed out. He looks down at her.

"No one will ever harm you again, Bulma. That I can promise." He pulls up the covers and leaves without looking back. He takes off into the air towards the weakling's residence. Without knocking, he kicks the door down. "Come out weakling! I know you're hiding here somewhere!"

Yamcha comes out of the kitchen and greets Vegeta happily as though nothing happened. Or it could have been the alcohol talking. Vegeta smelled it right from the moment he stepped foot into the apartment.

"Hey Vegeta…" but he couldn't finish as Vegeta grabbed Yamcha by the throat with one hand and held him up to the wall.

"Why did you hurt Bulma?!" he asked angrily, hitting Yamcha's head into the wall. "You had no right to do such a thing!"

"Let…me…go!" Yamcha gasped between breaths.

Vegeta only grasped tighter onto his neck. "Did you let Bulma go when you had your way with her? Did you spare her? Huh? Answer me!"

Yamcha was about to lose consciousness when Vegeta dropped him to the floor. He wanted Yamcha to be awake for the beating he was going to receive. He grabbed Yamcha and threw him across the room into the coffee table that broke all around him. Yamcha tried to get up but Vegeta jumped onto his back with full force and planted his feet down hard into his spine. Yamcha screamed in pain. But, Vegeta still wasn't satisfied. He hopped off of Yamcha who rolled onto his back groaning. He grabbed Yamcha and threw him into the wall, which crashed and caused a huge hole to appear. Yamcha tried to take his chance and escape the proud prince but Vegeta appeared in front of him. "Going somewhere?" Before Yamcha could make a move, Vegeta grabbed him by the head and pushed his face into his car window. It smashed into pieces and the glass cut into Yamcha's neck.

"Vegeta, please stop!" Yamcha pleaded with him.

An image of Bulma flashed through Vegeta's mind and he clenched his teeth. He wasn't done yet. Not by a long shot.

-----------------------------

Bulma stirred and awoke to unfamiliar surroundings. Where was she? She certainly wasn't in her room anymore. She sat up and looked around. She realized she was in Vegeta's room. But why? She surely didn't remember him coming to her rescue. She was so confused. Sitting up, she slowly makes her way out into the hallway.

------------------------------

Vegeta had just beaten Yamcha to a pulp and was now heading back towards Capsule Corporation. Bulma was trying to make her way downstairs when she lost her footing and almost crashed to the floor. However, two strong arms caught her just in time. She looked up to see Vegeta staring down at her with an emotionless face. She could never know what he was thinking. Vegeta was shocked when she pushed him away. She headed towards the kitchen but stopped just before she entered and began to cry. She sat in a heap on the floor and sobbed to herself, remembering just what had happened to her. Vegeta didn't know what to do. He was at a loss.

"I don't understand why he would hurt me like that. I know he was drunk but…but… I shouldn't have let him…"

Vegeta walked over to her and looked down at her. "It's not your fault. There was nothing you could do, woman."

Bulma wiped away her tears and stood up to face Vegeta. "And you…" she said narrowing her eyes. "You didn't even come to help me, you jerk! I called for you and you never came! You let him…you let him hurt me and you don't even care you selfish bastard!" she started pounding Vegeta's chest with her fists. It was all she could do. "No one cares…I just get used for others pleasure…I trusted you Vegeta. I've opened my heart to you too many times and you…"

Vegeta looked up. There was the mistletoe again, right above them.

"You push me a…" before she could finish, Vegeta quickly grabbed her hands that were still pounding his chest and he drew her in for a kiss. He knew that's what she needed at the moment and he was right. Bulma gave into the kiss and Vegeta let go of her hands that made their way around his neck. Vegeta held her close and didn't let her go. Their lips part and Bulma realizes where she is standing and blushes. She finally got what she wanted. Her hands were still wrapped around his neck and she nuzzled into his chest, enjoying the closeness. She then started to sob again, tears trailing down her face. "I was so scared Vegeta. He wouldn't stop. He…he…"

"It's okay. He won't hurt you anymore." Vegeta wasn't used this comforting thing but he knew Bulma needed it.

Bulma's eyes suddenly went wide and she looked up at him. "What did you do, Vegeta? You didn't kill him did you?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Not quite understanding her reaction. "And what if I did? Why do you care anyway? He raped you!"

Bulma let go of Vegeta. "So, that's no reason to kill him!"

Vegeta shook his head. He didn't understand her at all. "That's every reason to dispose of him! What he did was unforgivable."

"I know that Vegeta but still, what's Goku going to think?" Bulma sighed and looked down. "It's not that I don't think it's wrong because it is…but if you killed him Goku won't like that. He would probably want you to leave."

"If you must know, I only gave him the beating he deserved."

Bulma nodded. "Thank you. It means a lot, it really does. It shows you really do care. After today I thought you hated me. You have no idea how upset it made me to think that."

Vegeta was silent. Bulma cocked her head to the side a bit. "Say, you must be pretty hungry after missing dinner. Let me heat you something up."

Vegeta followed her into the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table.

"I saw the blood stain on my bed. So, I assume you cleaned me up and changed me. Thank you." she placed the plates down in front of him. "I trust you to not tell anyone what happened. I'd rather not have the others know."

Vegeta had already finished his meal. "It's not my place to say anything woman."

"Thanks. Anyway, I'm going to head off to bed. But, I need to get some new sheets." Bulma really didn't feel like doing anything. "Maybe I'll just sleep on the couch."

Vegeta stood up and was about to walk out of the kitchen when he turned to Bulma. "Take my bed. I don't care." He knew the couch would not suffice her position.

"But, what about you?" she asked.

Vegeta only shrugged.

"Why don't we share? There's enough room for two."

"Whatever." Vegeta replied as he left the room.

Bulma felt a lot happier at this moment but thinking back to what Yamcha had done put a frown to her face. Things between the both of them would never be the same again. No, this time he went too far. She knew Vegeta cared and that was all that mattered. She dreaded the upcoming New Years Party though. Would Yamcha show up? She could always un-invite him but that would mean talking to him. She didn't want to do that just yet, she wasn't ready. She washed the last few dishes in the sink and headed upstairs. She made her way to Vegeta's room and opened the door. He was already in bed. She sunk under the covers and snuggled up to her Prince. It was nice to be with someone she could trust. She would have been scared to sleep alone that night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope ya like it. Just a part two to the last chapter. Once again thanks to Nish095081 and Musette Fujiwara for reviewing my last chapter. You rule!


	18. When All Is Said and Done

**Chapter Eighteen**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma awoke the next morning with a tear stricken face. Sure, it was nice to wake up next to Vegeta in his arms but…she wasn't over what Yamcha had put her through last night. What made it even worse was that he didn't even use a condom. She was afraid that something might happen to her but she didn't want to think about the possibility. It was all too much for her. Why did it have to happen to her? She was a good person with a big heart. It shouldn't have happened. Why couldn't she have stopped it?

"Why am I so weak?" she asked herself out loud. "I just let him…"

"Don't think about it too much."

Bulma turned to face Vegeta who had woken up, listening to her. He continued. "You will only make things harder on yourself."

"How do you know?"

"I've been there before…" Vegeta looks up to the ceiling and closes his eyes. "Thinking you could have done something to prevent it. To let things take their course and be so weak as to not stop it, even though you know how wrong it is."

Bulma didn't know what to think. What had Vegeta gone through that was just as horrible? She was almost afraid to ask but being as curious as she was, she decided to anyway. "What happened to you, Vegeta?"

Vegeta opened his eyes to look at her. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it again. Instead he lets her go and gets out of the bed.

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta only turned to her and growled. "Lets never speak of this again." With that, he walks out leaving her alone in his room. Shutting the door behind him, he looks back solemnly before wiping some tears away from his eyes that forced their way out.

It had been so long ago since he had been under Frieza's rule. He remembered being molested by the tyrant as a young boy and having no other option but to bear it. Otherwise he would have been in for a far worse punishment. He knew exactly how Bulma must feel.

Bulma was still looking at the now closed door as Vegeta made his exit. Suddenly her eyes widened as she remembered looking back at his past, just exactly what Frieza and his henchmen had done to him. Now she could understand where he was coming from. They had both been through so much in their lives that they needed each other. It was hard to talk about, and Bulma knew it wouldn't be so easy to get over and continue her life as normal but she had to be strong. She was Bulma Briefs, she was almost powerful herself with her knowledge. Yamcha was not worth it, she needed to move on. Most women would find it hard to do that in such a short amount of time but growing up in the environment and the way Bulma had, she was more headstrong and could adapt to change. When they had returned from Namek, Bulma wasn't as fearful as she was. In fact, she had gotten a lot tougher and confident in herself. A notable fact was that she wasn't even afraid of Vegeta anymore. She had invited him to stay. The old Bulma would have never have done that.

Picking herself up off the bed, she headed out and went to her room. She took a shower and got dressed. She looked at her stain-covered sheets and sighed. It was time to change them.

----------------------------------------------------------------

As she made her way downstairs she noticed that Vegeta was already in the kitchen waiting for his breakfast. She sat down across from him. She didn't know what to say to him. Suddenly the phone rang and Bulma almost jumped in fright. Vegeta noticed this but kept quiet. Bulma's mother picked up the phone. "Yes, she's here." She turned to her daughter. "Bulma, it's for you!"

Bulma got up and took the phone from her mother and put it to her ear. "Hello?" she asked into the receiver.

"Hello…Bulma?"

It was Yamcha. She had a right mind to slam the phone down but she listened to what he had to say.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't mean to…I was drunk, I went too far. Please forgive me, Bulma."

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "I've heard this all before."

"I mean it, Bulma."

"That still doesn't erase what you did."

Vegeta's ears perked up. She was talking to that idiotic moron.

"I know, but please is there anyway you can forgive me?"

"No. I can never forgive you for what you did. Drunk or not."

Yamcha sighed. "Does this mean… you're leaving me?"

"Yes, that's exactly what it means. I should have dumped you long ago." It was a hard conversation for Bulma but she knew she could never be with him again. Not after what he had done to her.

"I understand. But, uh…can we still be friends?"

Bulma looked down. "I don't know. I need sometime to think about things…"

Yamcha knew she was right. "You know, Vegeta came over here and beat me up pretty bad. I guess I deserve it. I just never realized how much he could care for someone."

Bulma opened her mouth but nothing came out. What was he saying?

"I'm sorry, Bulma. I really am and I know I can't change what happened. Because of my actions I know we can never be together again as we once were. I know that. I was always afraid that you would get hurt with Vegeta being around but I guess it was me who was doing the hurting…" he chuckled lightly but Bulma didn't find it funny. He stopped and turned serious. "I never trusted him around you. Now I see that…I don't need to worry."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I promise you…I will never hurt you again."

He sounded sincere but Bulma wasn't so sure. "How can I trust that?"

"What I did was wrong and foolish of me…" he was trying to make things up with her but there was no persuading her.

"No, just leave it. I don't want anything to do with you right now." How could she forgive him? She couldn't.

"Okay," he sighs. "Just answer me this…"

Bulma waited for him to go on.

"At least sometime in the future we can become friends again…"

"Maybe, but…we can never be anything more than that."

Yamcha nodded. "I know. Guess I'll be seeing you?"

"I guess…goodbye Yamcha."

"Bye."

The phone clicked and Bulma hung up the phone. She was now a single woman again. She was free to do as she pleased. She turned around to see Vegeta looking at her with his arms crossed.

"So, what did the weakling want?" he asked.

"He was trying to apologize. I can't accept that…" She replies looking down. "I just don't know what I'm going to do anymore…with my life…everything. It seems like I'm supposed to die soon anyway so…what's to live for?"

"You won't die."

Bulma looked up at him. "How do you know that?"

"I…I won't allow it." Vegeta looked to the side. "I've trained too hard to let these Androids overcome me. The others are training even though I don't need there help. I will become a Super Saiyan very soon, becoming the most powerful fighter in the universe."

Bulma smiled at this.

"Fighting this battle…it seems I won't just be fighting for my own survival. But, everyone on this pathetic planet."

"You are fighting for others Vegeta." She walks towards him. "And that, is very honorable."

Vegeta only looked at her. "It's something I have never done."

"There is a first time for everything." Bulma smiled at him. "You know, everyone needs a hero. Someone they can trust, count on…for many that hero is Goku."

Vegeta scoffed. "Typical."

"Goku maybe strong and although he has saved us a lot…he isn't my hero. The hero in my eyes is you, Vegeta. You are my savior."

Vegeta didn't know what to think or even say at that moment. He was not a hero to anyone. He was evil, well… he used to be. He looked over to Bulma to see her smiling at him. Yes, he was fighting for everyone else on earth but mainly Bulma. He did not want to be alone again in this world. He had lived through that loneliness for years, never having anyone there for him. Now he had Bulma and if he wanted her as his mate, he needed to initiate it before the Androids arrived because then it would probably be too late. Vegeta nodded to her. If he were her hero, he would die trying to protect her. He had promised her no harm would come upon her again and he was going to make sure of that.

Going up to his room, he walks around to his side draws and gets out the jewelry he had saved from his childhood. It was the perfect gift for Bulma but it meant so much more.

FLASHBACK

A five-year-old Vegeta was standing at his mother's side at the infirmary. She was very weak after being harmed by Frieza and had only a short moment to live. She turned to her son.

"I want you to keep growing and getting stronger. You will become a great warrior someday."

Vegeta held onto her hand and tried to hold back his tears. "Mother…"

His mother was very different from other Saiyans. She was nice, sweet and kind. A very rare find in his species. She places something into his hand. Looking down he sees a piece of jewelry with a beautiful symbol on it.

"Your father gave that to me when he chose me as his mate." She looked deeply into her son's eyes. "I want you to keep it and do the same for when you find yours."

Vegeta was no idiot. He knew everything about Saiyan heritage, even at that early age. He was very smart. Even though then he never really wanted a mate, he nodded anyway.

"I'm proud of you, my son." Her breathing became irregular and she struggled to speak. "I love…" before she could end her sentence, her eyes rolled to the back and she fell into a deep sleep.

Vegeta's eye widened. "Mother?" he tried to shake her but she wouldn't wake up. "Mother!" He knew she was gone. Tears began to fall down his cheek. 'No…"

His mother was the only person who had ever loved him. Now she was gone and he had no one. He looked down at the jewelry in his hand.

END FLASHBACK

He would keep his promise to his mother and give Bulma the necklace. He just wasn't sure when was the right time. Was she even ready for another relationship after what had happened? He knew she had broken it off with Yamcha but he would have to wait for the right moment to arise. He could not love another…if it was love he felt for the woman.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it, not as long as my previous chapters but I think it goes well. I though I would explain the whole jewelry thing in case you were all wondering. Shout outs go out to all those who reviewed Nish095081, Musette Fujiwara, Washu and Kohaku, and Trynia Merin. Thank you.


End file.
